Wolf Life
by honour632
Summary: Freddie has moved in with his father in the small town of Silver Falls. However, not everything is as it seems. Can the secret be kept or will everyone involved be exposed? The story is a thousand times better then the summary. This is a joined team story so I am not alone working on this. I am working with the amazing LVCEBREROS to get it going. So i hope you enjoy (PS. SEDDIE)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People. So this story is called Wolf Life as you have guessed from the title and this story is the work of myself and the lovely LVCEBREROS. We are working together to write the story so i hope you enjoy it. Check out her work because it is seriously amazing stuff.**

**Now onto the story. Please enjoy :)**

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Marisa asked, her hands on Freddie's shoulders as they stood out the front of Bushwell with Spencer, T-Bo, Brad, Gibby and his father Leonard.

"I'm sure mum. I'll still get to see you on holidays and we can video chat all of the time. I just want to see what it's like living with dad for a while." Freddie said and Marisa sighed before pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

For his senior year, Freddie had decided that, since Sam was in LA and Carly was in Italy, that he would go and live with his father in the small town of Silver Falls. He had been thinking about it for months and, even though he sometimes had doubts, it was something he wanted to do so he could spend more than just his birthday, Christmas and random little visits with his dad.

"If you need anything just give us a call." Spencer said when Freddie turned to him and Freddie smiled, giving him a hug for a good few seconds before turning to Brad.

"Call me when you get there." Brad said as he gave Freddie a quick hug and Freddie nodded before turning to Gibby who had his hands covering his face.

"Are you crying?" Freddie asked and Gibby removed his hands and wiped his eyes.

"No." He said and Freddie gave him a look, making Gibby burst into tears and then tightly hug him.

"Gibby, I'm not going away forever." Freddie said as he pulled away and Gibby wiped his eyes again.

"I know, but I'm gonna miss you." He said and Freddie sighed, patting him on the shoulder and then turning to Brad.

"Keep an eye on him for me would you?" He asked and Brad nodded.

"I'll do my best." Brad replied, Freddie nodding before turning to T-Bo.

"Try not to make my mother go insane Teebs." Freddie said and T-Bo smiled, giving him a tight hug, Freddie stepping back once he and T-Bo had pulled away.

"Ready to go?" Leonard asked a moment later as he closed the boot of his car, Freddie turning to face him for a moment and then turning back to the others.

"I'm gonna miss you all. I'll call you guys when I get there." Freddie said and the four nodded, Marisa pulling him into another small hug and kissing his forehead before turning to Leonard.

"Keep our baby safe." She said and Leonard smiled, his features looking more like Freddie with the smile, their faces very similar, making it obvious they were father and son.

"You know I will Marisa." He said and Marisa nodded, giving him a brief hug. Even though the two were divorced, Marisa and Leonard had remained great friends and still talked every few days so Leonard knew what was going on with Freddie. Marisa had even gone to Leonard's wedding two years ago and had given Claudia, his new wife, a pep talk when she started worrying.

"You ready?" Leonard asked Freddie when the two were in the car and he nodded, waving goodbye to Marisa, Spencer, T-Bo, Brad and Gibby as Leonard started driving away.

"Do Sam and Carly know that you're moving?" Leonard asked after a few minutes and Freddie nodded.

"I video called them last night when I was packing up my laptop and electrical things." Freddie replied.

"How did they take it?" Leonard asked and Freddie smirked.

"They've moved themselves so why would they mind? Carly is in a completely different country. They were upset of course but they were cool with it. We'll still be best friends." Freddie said and Leonard smiled.

"Maybe you can throw some of your enthusiasm on Dylan." Leonard said and Freddie sighed.

"Is he still into all of that magic stuff?" Freddie asked and Leonard nodded.

"It's worse now. He even has a cat named Ruby. Although she is cute. He found her a few months ago in a box on the side of the road as a baby kitten and he took her in. She has a red eye and it's a little creepy. She's black and white." Leonard said and Freddie sighed.

"Good thing I like cats." Freddie said and Leonard half smiled.

"Yeah, but you hate mess so don't go into his room." He said and Freddie scrunched up his nose.

"I think I'll be fine if I don't constantly go in there." Freddie said and Leonard chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

As the drive was a 36 hour drive, Freddie and Leonard had left Seattle at 6am so that they would get there early afternoon the next day. As Freddie had gotten his licence, having put his foot down with his mum to get it, he and Leonard were going to take turns driving so that they wouldn't have to stop at a motel somewhere and Leonard had the first shift.

Relaxing back into the seat, Freddie stared out the window and let his mind wonder back to the video call he had had with Sam and Carly the night before.

_"__Wait. So you're really moving in with your dad?" Carly asked and Freddie nodded._

_"__Yeah. I want to get to spend a bit more time with him before college." Freddie replied and Carly sighed._

_"__I can't get passed the fact that crazy is letting you go." Sam said and Freddie smirked._

_"__She's not so bad. Anymore." Freddie replied and Sam smiled._

_"__Still can't believe it." She said and Freddie rolled his eyes._

_"__Where are you moving to?" Carly asked._

_"__To a town called Silver Falls. My dad grew up there and he said the school is pretty good." Freddie replied._

_"__He's the sheriff there isn't he?" Sam asked and Freddie nodded._

_"__Yep." He replied._

_"__Don't do anything illegal." Carly joked and Freddie smiled._

_"__Wrong friend you're warning there Carls." He said and Sam stuck her tongue out._

_"__Just be glad I don't have any tuna to send you in the mail." Sam said._

_"__If you did that I would drive to LA and slap you with it. I'm still traumatised by that." Freddie said and Sam laughed._

_"__I still haven't got the full story of that yet. What did you guys do after Freddie got out of hospital?" Carly asked and Freddie pursed his lips._

_"__We went to the movies and then Freddie paid for lunch at Bots. We had some fun didn't we?" Sam asked and Freddie smiled._

_"__Yeah. Heaps of it." He replied._

_"__I feel like I'm missing something here." Carly said with a frown and Sam and Freddie's smiles got wider._

_"__Sorry. Inside joke." Sam said and Carly rolled her eyes._

_"__How much longer until you leave to live with your dad?" Carly asked, changing the subject and Freddie's smile faded._

_"__T-tomorrow." He replied and Sam and Carly's jaws dropped._

_"__Excuse me, but Carly , you left with your dad 2 days after he came to Seattle and Sam didn't even say goodbye until she was already gone so I think I get a free pass with this one." Freddie said and Sam shook her head._

_"__Don't turn it like that. How long have you been planning this?" Sam asked._

_"__Since summer started." Freddie replied and Sam scoffed._

_"__Freddie, you should have told us sooner. I mean there's only a few weeks until school starts up again." Carly said._

_"__Did you forget to give us a call and tell us that you happened to be moving or something?" Sam asked and Freddie glared at the screen._

_"__Like you told me you were driving your motorcycle to LA the day Carly left and then starting up a babysitting business with your new roommate?" Freddie asked and Sam went silent, Carly sighing._

_"__Okay. This isn't a good way to end a conversation. I just wish you had of told us sooner Freddie." Carly said._

_"__Well, we can't always get what we want." He replied and Sam looked down._

_"__I have to go now but I'll call you when I get to Silver Falls." Freddie said._

_"__Bye Freddie. Stay safe." Carly replied and Freddie gave a small smile, looking at Sam's image of her looking down and then sighing, pressing the end button of the call and then shutting off his laptop._

"Freddie, wake up." A voice said what felt like moments later and Freddie opened his eyes, covering them when a bright sun shone into them.

"What time is it?" He asked as he sat up properly.

"10. You've been asleep for a good 4 hours. We're about to stop at a gas station if you want anything." Leonard said and Freddie rubbed his eyes.

"I don't even remember falling asleep." Freddie said.

"You were out about 15 minutes down the road. You were really asleep too." Leonard replied and Freddie gave a small smile, blinking a bit to get used to the sun.

"Want me to drive next?" Freddie asked when he was a bit more awake.

"I'm good for a few more hours." Leonard replied and Freddie nodded, pulling his phone out his pocket and seeing a message from Carly.

_Carly: Hey. Not sure if you've gone already but I want to say that I hope you stay safe and that I'll miss you being there when I visit Seattle. I hope you have a fun time with your dad._

Smiling, Freddie typed his reply, knowing she might not get it yet because of time zones.

_Freddie: Yeah. I've already left. I'm gonna miss that too but maybe we can plan it so that I'm in Seattle that week or something. I'll call you when I arrive in Silver Falls. Bye Carls._

Turning on the stereo, Freddie started listening to the music and was staring out of the window a few minutes later when his phone went off again. But this time it wasn't Carly.

_Sam: I'm sorry._

Frowning, Freddie typed his quick reply.

_Freddie: Why?_

Freddie waited mere seconds before he got a response that made him sigh.

_Sam: For last night. Sorry._

_Freddie: It's okay Sammy. You're forgiven :)_

_Sam: You on your way to Silver Fallen or whatever yet?_

_Freddie: It's Silver Falls and yes. Left 4 hours ago and just woke up from a nap._

_Sam: Sounds like something I would do. :P_

_Freddie: I apologise if I upset you yesterday with that comment about not getting what I want. I didn't mean to make it sound like… well yeah._

_Sam: I know. And it's okay._

_Freddie: I don't wanna sound impatient or anything, but have you figured it out?_

_Sam: I'm trying. I really am. But I need more time. I'm sorry._

Sighing, Freddie looked up for a moment and looked back out of the window, tuning out for a moment before his phone beeped again.

_Sam: I don't want you to be upset. I just need to, I don't know, take time with this._

_Freddie: It's fine. I get it Sam. I really do :)_

"Freddie, we're pulling up. You want anything?" Leonard asked and Freddie looked up from his phone, noticing his dad pulling into the gas station.

"Um, maybe some lemonade or something?" Freddie asked and Leonard nodded, parking his car at the fuel pump and then getting out.

_Sam: I need to go now. The kids we're looking after today just got here and Cat is telling me I have to help. Call me when you get there?_

_Freddie: Of course Princess Puckett. Talk to you soon._

Putting his phone away, Freddie sat silently in his seat until Leonard got back in with his lemonade and some candy and chocolate.

"Are you even allowed to eat chocolate?" Freddie asked as Leonard got belted up and Leonard glanced at him.

"Really Freddie?" Leonard asked and Freddie smiled innocently at him, making both of them laugh.

After Leonard had had enough driving for the day, Freddie took over and Leonard was a more than a little surprised to find that Freddie wasn't a careful driver and drove a bit over the speed limit as they went along.

"Considering you live with your mother, I would have thought that you were a lot more of a careful driver." Leonard said and Freddie just laughed.

"Just because I lived with mum for most of my life doesn't mean anything. This is the main reason mum wouldn't get me a car, because I'm an 'unsafe' driver or whatever. She's a little overdramatic sometimes." Freddie said.

"Although I get what she means. You're over the speed limit Freddie." He said and Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Bye ten k's. We'll be fine." He said.

"Definitely not like your mother." Leonard said and Freddie smiled, glancing at him for a moment before going back to the road.

After a lot more driving and sleeping for both men, they finally arrived in Silver Falls the next afternoon at 2pm, both tired and glad to be out of the car.

"I don't think I can ever get back into a car again." Freddie said as he and Leonard got out of the car and his father nodded right as Claudia walked outside with a smile on her face.

"Lenny. I'm so glad you're back." She said and Freddie smiled as he watched them kiss.

"It's so good to see you again Freddie." Claudia said a moment later and Freddie nodded, giving her a quick hug.

"You too." Freddie replied and Claudia smiled, her hands resting on his shoulders for a moment.

"Why don't I go and get some drinks and snacks out?" Claudia said, turning around a moment later and going back into the house as Leonard popped the boot of his car and he and Freddie started getting Freddie's things out and into the house.

When you walked through the house, you're met with a wide and open space, the couch, 2 armchairs and wide screen TV mounted on the wall to your right, a large kitchen in the left corner at the back, an island showing where the kitchen ended and the living room started, the area a similar set up to Marisa's apartment but with white tiles and a very different look. To the side there was a large black piano and against the wall near the door was a large staircase that lead up to the second floor, it curving as it went up.

"I forgot how awesome this place looks." Freddie said and Claudia grinned at him.

"Wait until you see the second floor." Leonard said.

"Why don't you pop those things upstairs and then get Dylan and we can have a snack and then we could have a barbecue tonight." Claudia said.

"And who'll be cooking? You or dad?" Freddie asked with a smirk, knowing fully well Claudia burnt anything she tried to cook on the BBQ.

"Ha ha. Just go put your things upstairs." She said and Freddie chuckled before walking up the stairs.

Once upstairs, Freddie saw 5 doors, 2 on each side of the hall and one at the end of the hall. Walking passed 2 of the doors, Freddie walked over to the second door on the left side and walked in, that room now his.

Placing his bag down on the bed, Freddie looked around for a moment before pulling his phone out, looking around the room more as he called his mum.

_"__Freddie? How did the drive go? Is everything alright?"_ Marisa asked as soon as she picked up and Freddie smiled.

"I'm okay. I just arrived at the house and am looking around my new bedroom." Freddie said, walking over to one of the two doors in the room and opening it to find an ensuite bathroom.

_"__Do you like it? What's it like?"_ Marisa asked.

"Well, it's as big as my old room. It also even has an ensuite. Although I don't know why." Freddie said.

_"__They must have given you the spare room."_ Marisa said and Freddie narrowed his eyes, something in her tone that made him think she knew something.

"What did you do?" He asked and Marisa sighed.

_"__I just asked your father to give you a room with an ensuite bathroom if he could."_ Marisa replied and Freddie sighed.

"At least you didn't make him move rooms. Or did you?" He asked.

_"__I didn't Freddie-bear. Don't worry. Well, I have to go now. I have work unfortunately. But I'll call you in the morning to see how you're going okay?" _Marisa said and Freddie smiled.

"Okay mum. Love you." He said.

_"__I love you too baby boy. Have a good night."_ She said before they both hung up and Freddie sighed, turning around just as a small black and white cat walked into the room and walked over to Freddie, rubbing on his leg.

"Hello. You must be Ruby." Freddie said as he knelt down to pat her and Ruby leant into him, her body smaller than a normal cat of her age.

"You'd be correct." A voice said and Freddie looked up to see a teenage boy about his age wearing black jeans, a dark blue shirt and a bloody hoody, Freddie noticing he looked very similar to the actor who played Liam on Teen Wolf.

"Hey Dylan. Your cat is cute." Freddie said.

"I know. I saved her-"

"From a box on the side of the road. My dad told me." Freddie said and Dylan nodded, Freddie standing up a moment later, making Ruby go over to Dylan who picked her up, Freddie watching as Ruby curled into Dylan who held her close.

"I see animals still like you a lot." Freddie said and Dylan gave a weak smile.

"I see you're still too kind for your own good." Dylan said and Freddie sighed, going to walk out of the room to head back downstairs but stopping next to Dylan.

"That might be true, but someone has to be kind. Otherwise the world would be an even worse place then it already is wouldn't it?" Freddie asked before walking out, Dylan's eyes watching him walk down the hallway and then down the stairs.

Once Freddie was downstairs, he noticed that Leonard was still bringing a few things in from the car so he went outside to help.

"Too late kid. This is the last box. You can close the boot though." Leonard said and Freddie rolled his eyes as he passed his father, closing the boot and turning around to see 5 teenage girls and 3 teenage boys standing out the front of the house with a bucket.

"Can I help you?" Freddie asked and one of the girls turned, looking slightly stunned for a moment before she grinned and walked over, her hips swaying a little too much for his liking.

"Hi. I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy. What's your name?" She asked in a flirtatious way, making Freddie uncomfortable.

"I'm Freddie. I just moved into this house with my father." Freddie said and the girl had a disgusted look, the other girls and guys coming over.

"You live in the same house as the freak?" She asked and Freddie frowned.

"There is no freak living in that house. What are you doing with the bucket?" Freddie asked.

"We're going to egg the house." One of the other girls said and Lizzy elbowed her in the ribs.

"Shut up Miranda." She snapped.

"So you were going to egg the sheriff's house just because you don't like someone that lives in that house?" Freddie asked and the others looked at each other.

"What's it to you?" One of the guys asked, obviously flexing his muscles to show off.

"Wow. You so scare me." Freddie said sarcastically and Lizzy grabbed his bicep, making him look down at her hand.

"You can join us if you like." Lizzy said with her flirty tone and Freddie gave his fakest smile, grabbing her hand and gently pulling it off of him.

"Sorry, but I'd rather spend my time with someone who didn't put others down just to make themselves feel better. I don't like bullies." Freddie said.

"We aren't bullies." Miranda said.

"Yes you are. You don't just egg somebodies house if you aren't a bully. You guys should be ashamed, picking on the people who aren't as popular." Freddie said and the girls looked down.

"It's just, Dylan is insane. Like really insane." One of the three nameless girls said and Freddie shook his head.

"You guys are insane for picking on an innocent teenager. What has he ever done to you?" Freddie asked and none of them answered.

"Give me the bucket and leave. I'm ashamed that this is what I'm greeted with when I first move in. Now leave before I bring my father out here and tell him what you were going to do." Freddie said in a disappointed voice and Miranda handed him the bucket, the group all leaving and Freddie going and dumping the bucket in the bin, locking the car and then going inside to see Dylan sitting on the bottom of the steps.

"You didn't have to do that." He said.

"Well, it looks like you have enemies on your hands. Be thankful that you don't have to clean dried egg up from the walls." Freddie said before he walked over to the kitchen where Leonard and Claudia were and sitting on a stool, typing a mass text to Sam, Carly, Gibby, T-Bo, Spencer and Brad telling them that he had made it to Silver Falls.

As the day got later, Leonard went out and bought some meat for the BBQ and when he had gotten back and had gone outside to cook it, Claudia stayed inside to make a salad.

"Hey. Want a drink?" Claudia asked Freddie as he walked inside and he shook his head, smiling.

"I'm okay. Would you like some help?" Freddie asked.

"I'm okay honey." Claudia replied with a smile and Freddie sat down on a stall.

"How have you liked Silver Falls so far?" Claudia asked.

"Well, before when I shut the boot of dads car some kids went to egg the house and I think I shamed them into never coming back because I got the bucket and it went into the bin." Freddie said.

"You must have some pretty good power of shame if you could make those kids go away. They torment Dylan like there's no tomorrow because he's so into magic and he doesn't really have any friends his age." Claudia said.

"They call him the freak." Freddie said.

"There's these 2 girls that are the worst and they're best friends. Their names are Clara and Elizabeth." Claudia said.

"I met Lizzy but I don't think Clara was there." Freddie said.

"She never is for things like that. But she is a very mean child. She used to be so sweet and then she met Elizabeth and she turned. Her parents know what she's like but they can't do anything because Dylan would only get it a whole lot worse. Dylan is friends with Clara's parents and is even their dog walker." Claudia said.

"They don't seem like people I'm going to talk to very often then." Freddie said.

"Elizabeth will try anything to get you to like her. She and Clara both." Claudia said.

"Well, if way too much make up, really skimpy clothes and annoying flirting is what Clara does too then I don't like them. I like more natural girls who have their own opinions and can stand up for themselves. I don't like daffodils who hang on every word I say." Freddie said and Claudia smiled.

"You sound like your father. I always tried to be that girl who hung off of guys words but it didn't work. When your father and I got involved I tried to be like that but he told me to stop and to act like myself so I did. And now I'm happily married." Claudia said and Freddie smiled, looking outside at Dylan who was sitting on the ground with Ruby, playing with her.

"He loves that darn cat. She follows him everywhere like a shadow. If she's there you know Dylan is around somewhere." Claudia said.

"I think it's sweet in a weird way." Freddie said.

"Except Ruby's red eye creeps me out." Claudia said and Freddie smiled.

"I think that it's kinda cute. At least you can tell her from other cats that look similar." Freddie said.

"True. They're still freaky." Claudia said, she and Freddie snapping their heads outside when a howling sound filled the air from the woods right behind the house.

"Now that is freaky." Freddie said.

"It'll get worse tomorrow. It's full moon tomorrow night." Claudia said and Freddie stood up, grabbing a piece of carrot.

"Maybe the town has werewolves." Freddie said and Claudia rolled her eyes.

"Don't you get started." Claudia said and Freddie smiled, turning and going outside, instantly feeling a pair of eyes piercing his skull from the forest. Turning to look, Freddie swore he saw two yellow eyes staring at him through the gap between the wooden planks before they disappeared, Freddie just shaking his head and turning to see Dylan staring at the fence where Freddie had been.

"Am I the only one that saw two eyes in the fence?" Freddie asked and Dylan shook his head.

"Probably one of the other kids your age playing a trick." Leonard said and Freddie nodded before shaking a bit to get rid of the feeling of being watched.

"When's dinner gonna be ready? I'm starved."

After dinner was finished, Claudia stood in the kitchen doing the dishes when Freddie walked in with some more plates and sat them on the sink, grabbing the tea towel a moment later and beginning to dry the dishes.

"Wow. Usually I do the dishes myself. Dylan usually avoids it like the plague." Claudia said.

"Well, when you grow up with my mother you learn to just do things without even being asked." Freddie said.

"I noticed that your mum is very… clean." Claudia said and Freddie smiled slightly.

"She's always been that way. Don't tell my dad but when I was 4 my mum got a doctor from somewhere, I've forgotten now, to put a tracking chip in my head so that I was never lost. It came in very handy when I went to Japan, but it stopped working when I fell into a large pool of Killer Tuna Fish." Freddie said and Claudia gave him a weird look.

"It's hard to explain. But at least now my mum can't track me down." Freddie said.

"Your mother is..."

"Crazy? Yeah. I know. Everyone knows it. But she was still a good mum so I guess that's what counts." Freddie said and Claudia nodded and smiled.

"Exactly." She said, a silence then falling between them until the dishes were finished and the two were putting things away.

"Why exactly does my room have an ensuite bathroom?" Freddie asked when they had put everything away and Claudia sighed.

"Your mother did ask, but Dylan has his own bathroom so I figured that you should have the same. The bathroom is the cleanest part of Dylan's room though." Claudia said and Freddie scrunched his nose up for a second, it not going unnoticed by Claudia.

"You don't like mess do you?" Claudia asked and he shook his head.

"Not a lot of it at once anyway. I guess it comes from my mum and never actually having anything messy for my entire life, but it just sort of bugs me until something's done about it. Once, without actually realising it, I was hanging out with my friends Sam and Carly in Sam's room and it was really messy and I started cleaning it and I didn't even realise until it was all packed away and neat and by then Sam and Carly were just watching me clean." Freddie said and Claudia sighed.

"Just don't do that in Dylan's room or he'll be really mad. Believe me." Claudia said.

"Oh I won't. I only did that time because I was really tired from not sleeping for almost 48 hours. Although, I don't think Sam minded because I even did her laundry and vacuumed her room. She was actually so happy that she could finally see the carpet she paid me to do it once a month. It was only 10 bucks every time I cleaned it, but hey, she paid me and she pays no one." Freddie said.

"Maybe you could get that reaction out of Dylan, but don't try unless you're running on no sleep. Then that could be a good excuse." Claudia said and Freddie smiled before looking over at his phone that had started ringing on the island.

"It's Sam." Claudia said looking at the name and Freddie quickly picked it up and answered it.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked as he walked upstairs and went to his room.

_"__Hey Benson. How has your day been so far?"_ Sam asked and Freddie sighed, walking into his room and closing the door.

"Pretty good I guess. I still need to finish unpacking my room but I did make the bed so at least I can sleep tonight." Freddie said as he sat down on it.

_"__Which is always a good thing. How's your step brother?"_ Sam asked.

"He's alright. He has his moments, but then we all do." Freddie replied, taking his shoes off and then laying down on the bed.

_"__That's true."_ Sam sighed, a small silence between them before Sam sighed again.

_"__I really am sorry about what happened when you came to LA."_ Sam said and it was now Freddie's turn to sigh.

"It's okay Sammy. I know you didn't do it on purpose." Freddie replied.

_"__Still. I should have been more considerate."_ Sam said and Freddie went silent, agreeing with her.

_"__I promise I really am trying to figure things out. I didn't mean to break your heart in LA. I really didn't. I just-"_

"Needed time to figure out who you were without ICarly and Carly. I know. I just wish you had of told me that before anything happened." Freddie said.

_"__I know, I know. I just couldn't. You know what I'm like."_ Sam said.

"Do I?" Freddie asked and Sam went quiet for a moment.

_"__I know you might not understand properly, but I needed to leave Seattle."_ Sam said.

"I do understand that bit Sam. It's why you didn't say goodbye that I don't understand. But let's just move on from that. It's in the past." Freddie replied, Sam not saying anything for a moment, knowing he wanted to change the subject.

_"__So, tell me everything you know about the town of Silver Falls."_ Sam said and Freddie smiled.

"Where do I begin?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy. So this is the second Chapter of Wolf Life. I hope you enjoy. There is more action in this one then the last but not exactly sure if it'll be great**

**Please check out her story Pulse: Season 1 because it is absolutely amazing. Now please, enjoy. :)**

Early the next morning, Freddie was sitting at the island on a bench eating a bowl of cereal and looking outside. The whole night he had been kept awake by the feeling of being watched so after trying for three hours to fall asleep he had just given up and laid there, waiting until 5am to go downstairs and get some breakfast, knowing his father would be up soon for work.

As he was eating his cereal, Freddie heard a meowing come from behind him so he turned around to find Ruby sitting right next to his seat.

"Hey kitten. How are you this morning?" Freddie asked as he leant down to give her a pat, sitting back up as a half asleep Dylan walked downstairs.

"Morning." Freddie said and Dylan grunted in response, going to the cupboard and getting a glass, filling it with water and then leaning against the bench.

"Not a morning person?" Freddie asked a few seconds later and Dylan just gave him a look.

"Okay. Obviously not." Freddie replied before turning back to his breakfast. As he went to eat a spoon of cereal however, he felt piercing eyes on him from outside and he spun his head to see bright yellow eyes in the middle of the yard.

"Who's in the backyard?" Freddie asked and Dylan looked out, frowning when he saw the eyes. Putting down his glass, Dylan slowly begun to walk towards the door and was about to walk outside when Freddie leapt up and grabbed his arm.

"Are you crazy? I have really good hearing and whoever or whatever is out there is growling." Freddie said.

"I know. I'm sure it won't hurt us." Dylan said before pulling his arm out of Freddie's grip. Opening the back door, Dylan slowly walked outside closely followed by Freddie and they were both shocked to find a larger then average wolf standing in the yard growling, it's eyes almost glowing yellow.

"We should go inside now." Freddie said.

"Not yet. If we do it'll probably come crashing through the door and get us anyway. It's probably just hungry." Dylan said.

"Yeah. For human flesh." Freddie snapped and Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Just stay quiet." Dylan said and Freddie sighed, watching quietly for a moment as Dylan slowly walked forward. As he walked closer to the wolf however, Freddie noticed that it's eyes were on him and, after a moment of staring, he reached out and grabbed Dylan's arm again.

"Where is the wolf looking?" He asked and Dylan looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you-"

"Where is it looking?" Freddie asked more sternly and Dylan looked back at the wolf, following it's gaze to Freddie, his eyes widening as he realised.

"Okay. Creepy." He said.

"Go inside and get dad." Freddie said.

"Not five seconds ago you didn't want me to go after him and now you're going to stand there while it stares at you?" Dylan asked.

"Unless you have any other ideas go inside, get dad and i'll stay and watch our new friend okay?" Freddie said and Dylan let out a heavy breath through his nose, looking back at the wolf before slowly walking back into the house.

"Hey. Can i come closer?" Freddie asked the wolf quietly, the slightly louder growl he got a moment later making him stay still. As the wolves growls died down though, Freddie slowly took a few steps forward, his step faltering each time a small growl sounded from the wolf.

As he got closer, Freddie reached his hand out to touch the wolf's head and just as he did so, the sliding door was slammed open and Dylan ran back out, making the wolf snarl.

"Freddie!" He yelled, but it was too late. Pouncing on him, the wolf bit Freddie hard in the left shoulder and screaming in pain, Freddie slammed his foot into its stomach, making it roll off of him with a whine and then run into the forest.

"Oh my god. Leonard left already. My mum is coming down in a second." Dylan said as he helped Freddie sit up.

"Did you have to slam the door? God this hurts. And blood. I hate blood." Freddie said.

"What do you think you were doing exactly anyway? That was a wild wolf." Dylan said as he got Freddie up.

"Excuse me, but you were doing the exact same thing." Freddie snapped, his voice riddled with pain.

"No I didn't. I wasn't going to touch it." Dylan said as he sat him in a chair on the deck.

"It's just… it was almost like it wanted me to touch it. And it was a she by the way. Man, this really hurts." Freddie said, glancing at his shoulder and quickly looking away as Claudia hurried out in a dressing gown.

"Oh my gosh. We need to get you to a hospital. This is bad. Dylan, go and call an ambulance and then call Leonard and tell him what happened. How did a wolf even get into the yard?" Claudia asked as Dylan went inside and Freddie looked over to the wooden fence to see a large hole.

"I think it knocked the fence down." Freddie replied and Claudia looked up and sighed.

"I am going to make sure that that gets fixed the second your father gets home. Come on. Let's get you inside." Claudia said and Freddie groaned, pain radiating through his entire arm and chest as he stood.

"Why did this happen to me?"

"Where is he? Is he alright?" Leonard asked Claudia half an hour later when he arrived at the hospital, a slight panic in his usually strong voice.

"He's okay honey. He's just getting a shot just in case and he's been given some pain killers. Dylan went back with him so he wasn't alone and so i could wait for you." Claudia said and Leonard nodded, taking a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Okay. Let's go back to him." Claudia said when she knew he was calm and he nodded, the two walking down the hallways until they reached where Freddie was, Dylan sitting up on the bed next to Freddie who looked a little out of it.

"Dad! There was a wolf. A big wolf. And it bit me." Freddie said happily when he saw Leonard and Dylan sighed.

"Never give him this stuff again." He said as he hopped off the bed and Claudia smiled.

"What did the doctor say?" She asked him a moment later, the two watching as Leonard went over to Freddie and looked at his shoulder which was wrapped in a bandage.

"He said that he needed to rest for the rest of the day and if any irregular signs start showing then he had to come back so they could do some tests." Dylan replied.

"Okay. How are you feeling kid?" Leonard asked Freddie who smiled.

"I'm fine. All good." He replied in a calm voice and Leonard looked back at Dylan.

"Where's the doctor?" He asked and Dylan shrugged.

"I think he went to get the blood test results or something. He mentioned something about wolf saliva too. At that point the meds had kicked in and i was stopping Freddie from falling off of the bed." Dylan replied and Leonard nodded.

"Can we go home yet?" Freddie asked a moment later and Claudia put her hand on his good shoulder.

"Not quite yet. We just have to wait for the doctor to come back and give us the all clear." She said and Freddie pouted, his eyes going slightly wider in a small puppy dog pout that made Claudia's voice catch in her throat.

"I wanna go home." Freddie said in a sad voice and Leonard sighed.

"Let me just go and find your doctor okay? What was his name Dylan?" Leonard asked and Dylan pointed to the chart at the end of the bed.

It was 8am when Freddie was finally allowed to go home and as soon as he arrived he passed out on the couch, laying on his right side with his left arm tucked up in a sling.

"He's drooling all over the couch." Dylan told his mum as she made herself breakfast having not had any yet and she sighed.

"The poor kid. He first moves here and he gets attacked by a wild wolf." Claudia said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Just pain killers and rest and he'll probably be fine." Dylan said, bending down to put Ruby on the ground, sighing when she meowed at him.

"I'll be back soon little one. I just have to go and walk the dogs." Dylan told her, kneeling down to pat her, picking her up when she meowed again and going and putting her on her cat tower near the piano.

"I'll be back soon mum." Dylan said as he walked to the front door and she nodded, watching her ready-for-the-day son leave the house and close the front door behind him.

Dylan walked down the street past three other houses before he reached his destination and he knocked on the front door of the house, being greeted moments later by a woman about his mums age in an ankle length pale blue dress with a white cardigan over the top.

"Good morning Dylan. Come inside. You'll get a chill standing there." She said and Dylan smiled, stepping inside.

"Good morning Mrs Frances." Dylan replied and she raised an eyebrow.

"It's Janine for you. Unless we're going formal today Mr O'Donnell." Janine said and Dylan smiled.

"Okay Janine. Good morning again." He said and Janine gave a small laugh.

"Good morning my dear. Let me get you a drink before you walk Macca." Janine said and Dylan nodded, following her over to the kitchen and standing at the bench, turning when he felt something nudge his leg to see the Frances' dog Macca.

"Hey boy. You ready to go on a walk today?" He asked Macca as he pat him and Macca barked happily before rolling onto his back.

"What breed is he again?" Dylan asked.

"A Labrador cross golden retriever. Michael saved him from the pound when he was 2 months old. We're very thankful you're able to walk him because Clara doesn't want her friends to know she likes him." Janine said and Dylan nodded, standing up and turning to her.

"Her popularity means more to her then showing she cares does." He said and Janine raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything as Clara, clearly having just woken up, walked in and threw a disgusted look Dylan's way, Janine watching as he silently looked down for a moment before he looked up with a small smile on his face.

"Well, i had better walk Macca and get home. My step brother got attacked by a crazed wolf earlier this morning so i have to get home to help my mum keep an eye on him. Good morning Clara." Dylan said politely before he walked back to the front door and grabbed the lead, whistling Macca over and then leaving.

"Was that really called for?" Janine asked Clara who rolled her eyes and opened the fridge.

"He's a freak." She said and Janine sighed.

"One day all of this attitude and disrespect is going to come back and hit you hard in the butt. That boy is nothing but kind to you. Show some respect and talk to him like he talks to you. And that's my juice. Drink your own." Janine said, taking the juice bottle from Clara and putting it back in the fridge, handing Clara hers before walking down the hall and leaving Clara to stand in the kitchen alone.

Later that day, after Freddie had woken up and had moved up to his bedroom, Freddie was laying there reading a book when his phone went off and he slowly moved so not to hurt his shoulder and picked it up from his bedside table to see Sam calling.

"Hey Sam." He said when he had answered, his voice sounding a little hoarse.

_"Wow. What happened to you? You sound like you've been gargling razors."_ Sam said and Freddie rolled his eyes, bookmarking his page in the book and then chucking gently to the end of the bed.

"It's pain killers. I got bitten by a wolf this morning and i feel so sick. My throat hurts and even bone is aching." Freddie replied.

_"Wait. You got bitten by a wolf? How exactly?"_ Sam asked with a slight hint of worry in her voice.

"There was this big wolf in the yard and fir some reason I went to pat it and then Dylan accidently scared it and it bit me. And now I feel like death." Freddie said.

_"You did go to the hospital right?"_ Sam asked.

"Yeah. At 5am when it happened. Was there for a few hours afterwards too." Freddie said and Sam sighed in relief.

_"Well, you had better keep watch in case you turn into a werewolf."_ Sam joked and Freddie smiled.

"I'll try not to." He replied and he heard Sam chuckle slightly.

After talking to Sam for a good fifteen minutes, Freddie and Sam parted ways as Freddie was beginning to fall asleep talking to her. The second he had hung up, he had rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes, instantly being dead to the world around him.

When Freddie reopened his eyes several hours later, an intense feeling of pain hit him and he groaned, knowing if he moved it would only be worse.

"Freddie? You awake?" Claudia asked as she opened the door slightly and he hummed in agreement, looking up at her as she walked in and sighed.

"Does your shoulder hurt?" She asked and he nodded.

"And every other bone in my body. I don't want to move because I know it'll just be so much worse." He replied and she gave a small smile.

'Well, too bad because you're going to have to sit up. You need to take some more pain killers. Lenny called me to remind me to give them to you." She said and Freddie whined, slowly pushing himself up however and sucking in a sharp breath at the intensity of the pain through his body but mainly in his shoulder.

"If it's that bad maybe we should get you back to the hospital." Claudia said worriedly and he slightly shook his head.

"I'll be okay. I think it's because I've been asleep in the same position for a while." Freddie said, but Claudia's worried look stayed on her face as she handed him his pain killers and a glass of water.

"I'll be back in half an hour to see if they've kicked in yet. If they haven't then I'm taking you back to the hospital." Claudia said and Freddie sighed but nodded, leaning back against the headboard and watching her leave the room, closing the door behind her.

Looking over at the window, Freddie noticed the moon and, feeling a weird feeling in his shoulder, he slowly got up and walked over to the window, staring out at it into the full and bright moon.

After a few moments, the weird feeling in his shoulder started to slowly spread right through his entire body and, noticing two yellow dots in the window he looked down and then leapt back after seeing what it was, standing still for a moment before quickly going into the bathroom, his jaw dropping when he noticed his bright yellow eyes.

Hearing a knock on the door, Freddie raced out of the bathroom and quickly locked the bedroom door.

"Freddie? What are you doing?" Claudia's voice asked and Freddie stepped away from the door, walking right into the bookshelf and knocking things off of it.

"Freddie, open the door." Claudia said and Freddie began to panic, his breathing getting faster and the weird feeling getting more and more intense.

"N-no. I'm fine." He said, but Claudia just rattled the doorhandle.

"What's going on?" Came Leonard's voice from down the bottom of the stairs and Freddie's eyes went wider when he noticed that he could hear him as if he was right next to him.

"I just want to get some sleep." Freddie called out as he looked around him in a panic, trying to figure out what to do.

"Why won't you open the door then?" Leonard asked.

"Because I want to be alone." Freddie suddenly snapped, an anger he had never felt before filling him, a slight growl now in his voice making Leonard and Claudia fall silent for a moment.

"Freddie, what's going on?" Leonard asked slowly and Freddie just yanked at his hair before going over to the window and yanking it up, leaping out and landing on the grass with a roll, leaping up, looking up his window before turning and sprinting at the fence, leaping up and getting right over it, racing fast into the forest until he couldn't anymore.

Stopping at a lake in the middle of the forest, Freddie fell to his knees, looking into the water breathing heavily, staring down at the reflection in fear.

"This can't be happening." He said before getting up and beginning to run again, straight back towards the town of Silver Falls.

Looking around him several times, Dylan walked through the door of the old school building which was located behind the new school. Most people didn't like going in there because it was supposedly haunted. But that's what Dylan liked about it.

Walking down the hallway, Dylan headed into one of the classrooms he used and closed the door, pulling a large book out of his bag and placing the book on the dirty ground near the now locked door.

Walking over to the table where his things were already set up, Dylan opened the book to a certain page and then set it carefully on the table next to the carefully set up workspace he would be using.

"Okay. Let's see if I can do it right this time and not almost blow myself up again." Dylan muttered before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, opening them a moment and instantly picking up a small amount of dirt.

"_Deus terrae, voco super terram."_**(Translates to God of earth, i call you forth upon this land. He's speaking Latin)** He said, sprinkling the dirt into the bowl before picking up a bottle and pouring a small amount into the bowl while chanting;

"_Deus aquarum voco super terram._"**(** **God of water, i call you forth upon this land.)** Next, he leant down and breathed gently into the bowl.

"_Deum caeli ego voco super terram._" **(God of air, i call you forth upon this land.) **Picking up a lighter from the table, Dylan flicked it on and circled the fire around the other elements in the bowl while saying "_Deus ignis voco super terram."_**(** **God of fire, i call you forth upon this land.)**

"_Deus magicae voco vos._" **(God of magic, i call you forth)** He said once he had put the lighter down and, just as he sighed thinking nothing would happen moments later, a bright light emitted from the bowl and filled the room, momentarily blinding Dylan.

"You called?" Said a gentle calm voice and Dylan looked up to see 5 people standing before him, 3 men and a woman standing behind another woman, her long brown hair mostly in a bun with some stands hanging down, a flower band around her head, the breathtaking beauty wearing a long flowy white dress with long flowy sleeves (I suck at explaining) that hung down, her eyes a light purple.

"A-are you…" Dylan stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Yes. I am the goddess of magic and the moon, the great Hecate. We all heard you call." Hecate said and Dylan looked back at the other four.

Gaia, the goddess of earth, was wearing a long green dress much like Hecate's, her hair the colour of dirt with streaks of what Dylan thought to be every colour of every stone, her eyes a very bright green with brown rims. To her left stood the god of fire, Agni. He was wearing bright orange clothes, his pants loose as well as his shirt, short blond hair and pale orange eyes. Both Poseidon, the god of water, and Fujin, the god of wind, wore the same type of clothes as Agni, but Poseidon's was a deep blue and Fujin's were white with light and dark blue swirls on them. Poseidon's eyes were almost the same colour as his clothes and his hair was a very light brown while Fujin's hair was black, his eyes a swirl of blues.

"I-I didn't actually think that would work." Dylan said and Hecate smiled, walking forwards a few steps and reaching over the desk to place her hand on Dylan's cheek.

"You're such a sweet boy." She said and Dylan frowned making her smile again.

"I've been keeping an eye on your for a while now. Along with anyone else who has magical abilities. You're so kind to everyone even if they aren't kind to you." She said and Dylan looked down, letting Hecate lift it back up again a second later.

"Usually we aren't this generous." Agni suddenly said and Dylan glanced at the others who had taken their places behind him.

"What's going to happen to me?" Dylan asked and Hecate took her hand from his face and grabbed his hand.

"We're going to give you a gift, something you deserve more than anyone else in all of the world." Hecate said and Dylan looked at her curiously.

"Except maybe your brother, but I don't think he'll be able to take this too." Gaia said and Dylan frowned again.

"What's wrong with Freddie?" He asked and Hecate sighed.

"You'll find out soon enough. Right now I need your full attention." Hecate said and Dylan nodded, not letting himself be freaked out by the absolute insanity that seemed to be happening, silently letting Hecate take his hands and Gaia, Agni, Poseidon and Fujin place their hands on his shoulders and back

"Dylan O'Donnell, by the power in my body, I bring forth the gift of power, the gift of magic, earth, fire, water and air. I hand them to you in hopes that you will take care of them, in hopes that one day you can save the world in ways that we cannot. Take our power and hold it in you forever more." Hecate said, watching as Dylan suddenly gasped and then stared right into her eyes, his wide and full of fear as all of their powers coursed through him, reaching his soul and twining itself into it around the magic that was already in him, letting it soak into his body before pulling away, Poseidon catching as Dylan's body fell.

"You'll understand better tomorrow I promise. If you ever need us, just call out. We'll hear you." Hecate whispered to Dylan right before his eyes closed and all of his weight fell onto Poseidon, the new power quickly spreading through his body and becoming his own.

He watched from the forest, watching as she walked down the street trying to pull her jacket further around her. The air was as cold as ice, but he didn't notice this as he watched her, wanting nothing more than to rip her apart.

As she walked down the currently empty street, she could feel a pair of eyes on her from the forest and she stopped and spun around to look into it.

"Who's there?" She called, getting no answer. Curious, she walked slowly into the forest, stopping when she heard a twig snap.

"Hello?" She called and she gasped when a large wolf stepped out from behind a tree and growled at her.

"A wolf? They never got this close to town." She said to herself, staring curiously at it, ignoring the fear that coursed through her. However, just moments later she wished she had listened.

Eyes going wide in fear, a loud growl came from the wolf before it leapt and slammed her into the ground, her blood curdling screams filling the otherwise quiet air as the wolves teeth ripped at her skin, its paws scratching and holding her down.

Growling and scratching his paws, Freddie watched what he was doing and when the screams finally got to his ears, he stopped, looking down at what he had done.

_Oh my god. What have I done?_ He thought, backing slowly away from the woman who was now choking on her own blood.

"What's going on out here?" A deep voice called and Freddie panicked, spinning and sprinting deep into the forest, stopping at the river and then turning back into human form. As he looked down into the water however, he noticed that his eyes were still bright yellow and he had claws, his teeth sharper and more fang like, his short now long missing.

"What's happening to me?" He whispered, falling into the water and cleaning off the blood, his sweat pants soaking in the water.

The next morning, Dylan stumbled into the backyard of his house, feeling as if he had been shaken up and then thrown around, his insides squirming from the new energy in him.

Walking closer to the backdoor, Dylan noticed someone laying on the grass near the fence and, going to investigate, Dylan noticed that it was Freddie.

"Hey. Wake up. Fred-AH!" He yelled when Freddie suddenly leapt and slammed him to the ground, his eyes bright yellow and a snarl coming out of his mouth. Staring up in fear, Dylan remembered what Gaia had said and he watched as fear crossed over Freddie's face and he quickly got off of Dylan, his eyes going back to brown as Dylan sat up and looked at him.

"I guess we both had long nights then." Dylan half joked and Freddie looked around, Dylan then noticing that Freddie didn't have a shirt and looked terrified.

"I-I think I killed someone." Freddie said quietly a moment later and Dylan's went wide again.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I-I wasn't feeling well when I woke up and then I saw my eyes. They were yellow. And then m-my dad and your mum came to my room but I jumped out the window and then I ran and it was really fast and the next thing I knew I was a wolf and I was trying to kill someone. I had her blood on me and I… I don't-." Freddie said but Dylan quickly cut him off.

"Hey, I'm sure she'll be fine whoever it is. We'll call around and figure out what's going on but first you need to go inside and get a shirt on. And maybe change your pants. They looked soaked." Dylan said and Freddie nodded, going to stand up before frowning.

"I can hear my dad pacing. Is that normal?" He asked and Dylan shook his head.

"No, but if you've become a werewolf then your senses would be heightened." Dylan said and Freddie looked terrified again.

"W-werewolf? I c-can't be." He said.

"It'll be fine once you get used to it." Dylan said.

"Are you one?" Freddie asked and Dylan shook his head.

"No, but I'm not exactly normal either. Come on. I'll tell you everything inside. Maybe we can even find out more about how to control your inner wolf." Dylan said and Freddie gave a weak nod before the two walked up the stairs and opened the back door, instantly being bombarded by Leonard and Claudia.

"Oh thank heavens you're safe." Claudia cried, throwing her arms around Freddie and Dylan picked up Ruby, knowing he might not be noticed for a few minutes.

"Where were you? We searched all over town. And a girl got attacked last night, probably by the same wolf that attacked you. Thank heavens her boyfriend heard her screaming." Leonard said and Freddie went pale.

"I-is she alright?" Freddie asked.

"Well, aside from a few scratch marks and bight marks and being in shock, she'll be fine. But we're focusing on you." Leonard replied

"What possessed you to jump out of your bedroom window and disappear? Why would you cause your father and I so much panic?" Claudia asked loudly and Dylan saw Freddie flinch.

"I-I-" Freddie began, but Leonard cut over him.

"With a wild wolf running around town I thought you of all people would keep safe, especially after getting bitten by the crazy wolf yesterday morning." Leonard said and Freddie flinched again, his hand flexing out for a moment.

"I can't believe that you would do this. What would your mother say?" Claudia asked and Dylan watched Freddie, noticing how his breathing was slightly sped up.

Freddie could hear Leonard and Claudia loudly as if they were screaming through a megaphone, but he could also hear their heartbeats, their breathing, and hear every tiny sound that was in or outside of the house. Each time Leonard or Claudia got louder it hurt his ears, making him want to growl at them in pain. And Dylan was the only one that seemed to notice his pain.

"We are very disappointed in you. We just wanted to help you and this is how you repay us." Claudia said and Dylan suddenly noticed Freddie's eyes go yellow.

"Okay. While I don't want to stop the lecture, why don't we let Freddie get cleaned up and then lecture him? I'm sure he'll be more than willing to listen once he's had a hot shower." Dylan said, having leapt in front of Freddie who was breathing heavily and Claudia sighed.

"We'll spare him a lecture today, but we are very disappointed. I'll be telling Marisa what happened." Leonard said and Dylan nodded before pulling Freddie up the stairs and shoving him into his room, Leonard having broken the door down the night before.

"Calm down dude." Dylan said, closing the door and Freddie put his hands over his ears, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Everything is so loud. It hurts." He said and Dylan frowned, going to get a book out of his bag before a dizzy spurt hit him and he stumbled, putting his hand to his head.

"You don't look so good yourself." Freddie said and Dylan let out a shaky breath, putting his other hand to the wall.

"Just had a long night. I'll be fine. Let's just focus on you first." Dylan said and Freddie covered his ears again, whining in pain.

"Oh jeez. This might be harder than I thought."

An hour later, Dylan had managed to calm Freddie down by ordering in some ribs from the restaurant Ribs 'N' Things in town and Freddie was currently chewing greedily on them while Dylan flipped through a bunch of books, both sitting on Dylan's bedroom floor.

"Could you eat any louder?" Dylan asked Freddie who just glared at him, while continuing to eat the meat.

"Unless you want this to be you, shut up." Freddie said and Dylan sighed, watching him tear the meat off of the bone.

"Remind me to never make you angry." He said and Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Okay. So it says here that your werewolf can turn into a wolf hybrid whenever mad or threatened but can only transform into an actual wolf on full moons. That could be a bit problematic, especially since you can't seem to keep a handle on yourself. And would you eat that goddam thing quieter?" Dylan snapped and Freddie purposefully loudly ripped a chunk of meat off the rib.

"You're going to be such a pain." Dylan groaned and Freddie grinned at him. Shaking his head, Dylan went to look down at his book when a sudden dizzy spell hit him and he swayed a bit, making Freddie stare at him in confusion and stop eating his rib, surprisingly not having a messy mouth.

"You okay?" He asked, but before Dylan could reply, an intense feeling washed over him before something that felt like an explosion on his insides happened and a blast of energy expelled from Dylan's body, causing Freddie to drop his rib and cover his ears and howl in pain. When the feeling had gone away, Dylan, feeling weak and tired, looked over to Freddie who was flinching badly, his head snapping to the window when a loud clap of thunder sounded right above his house.

"Oh no. Here. Have this." Dylan said, quickly handing Freddie a fresh rib in hopes to stop the loud whine coming from him.

"What just happened?" Freddie asked when he had stopped whining and was chewing on now two ribs and Dylan sighed before leaping into the story of what had happened just the night before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Peeps. Sorry for such a long wait. This chapter is a little uneventful but the next one will have a bit of action in it. Promise. I just needed a mellow one while we work up to the good stuff. Also, I've been taking a while as i moved and I am sort of struggling with it. I don't like the place i am now living at and I'm kind of mad and didn't want to send that into my work. But I managed to do okay for this one i believe. Anyway, Thanks for LVCEBREROS for helping me. She is a trooper and please please please check out her story Pulse: Season One. It's amazing!**

**Anywho, without further ado, enjoy :)**

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle this?" Dylan asked Freddie in the car which was parked in the school parking lot. It had been 2 weeks since Freddie had been bitten and Dylan had exploded with energy which had caused a massive storm that still hadn't fully gone away and it was now the first day of senior year.

Because his ears were still really sensitive, Freddie was feeling very nervous about going into school. Whenever the noise got too much his eyes started to turn yellow and he began losing control, feeling the urge to tear something or someone apart and Dylan had been trying his best to keep him as calm as possible at home where there wasn't all that much noise. But school was a whole other story.

"I'm not sure, but I'm not going to let it hold me back. May as well take it head on right?" Freddie said and Dylan nodded.

"Yeah. Well, unless you're a werewolf that wants nothing more than to rip everybody's throat out." Dylan said and Freddie sighed, looking out the windscreen. A moment later, Dylan handed him something and Freddie looked down to see a pair of sunglasses in his hands.

"Sunnies? What are these going to do?" Freddie asked and Dylan rolled his eyes, getting out of the car, Freddie quickly following suit. Dylan was wearing black jeans with a long sleeved black shirt and blue Nike's, Freddie wearing a long sleeved red, blue and white flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and dark blue jeans with black and white converses.

"If you wear them then no one else will be able to see your eyes if you start to lose control." Dylan said quietly, knowing Freddie could hear him and Freddie gave him a slightly impressed look.

"Smart thought. Only problem though, won't I be asked to take them off?" Freddie asked and Dylan walked around the car.

"Just say that you have a condition where sometimes the light burns your eyes or something. And anyway, the first few classes are with me. Your dad set it up that way. Now put those glasses on and let's get going." Dylan said and Freddie sighed, putting the sunglasses on and then following Dylan into the school.

Hesitating slightly before opening the doors, Freddie walked in and instantly flinched at how much sound there was, Dylan instantly noticing his un-comfort.

"Come on. Let's get to the office and get you checked in before you lose it." Dylan said and Freddie rolled his eyes but followed him down the hall, trying not to let the noise get to him.

People were everywhere and while Freddie was right behind Dylan, he felt as if he would get lost, almost like he was a little kid at the zoo for the first time. When he and Dylan finally reached the office, Freddie was a little surprised by the smile that lit up the woman at the desks face when Dylan walked in but he said nothing, giving a small smile to her when she said hello.

"Does she have a crush on you or something?" Freddie asked when he and Dylan had left the office and Dylan shook his head.

"She's married idiot. I walk her dog twice a week." He replied and Freddie nodded.

"Here is your locker. Mine is just across the hall right there. Next to Lizzy's." Dylan sighed and Freddie nodded.

"You really don't like her do you?" Freddie asked.

"She wears way too much makeup." Dylan said and Freddie smiled.

"Have you told her that before?" Freddie asked.

"Like she would listen to me. I'm the town freak remember?" Dylan said as Freddie opened his new locker.

"There has to be someone at the school that likes you." Freddie said.

"Ghosts maybe." Dylan replied and Freddie shook his head.

"I still don't believe that you can see them. And I meant someone living." Freddie said.

"Hey Freddie." A voice said from behind him a moment later and Dylan rolled his eyes as Freddie turned to find Lizzy, Clara and Miranda. Lizzy, who had bleach blond hair with light brown eyes, was wearing a white singlet with a black high waisted skirt, a pair of white sandals on her feet and a pale peach cardigan finishing her outfit. Miranda had black hair with grey-blue eyes and was wearing a long sleeved black dress with a frilly skirt part with black knee high boots. Clara had brown slightly wavy hair with bright green eyes and was wearing a light blue singlet shirt with a white cardigan and black high waisted jeans with a pair of black All Stars.

"I'm Clara. It's nice to finally meet you. Hey freak." Clara sneered at Dylan who smiled for a second before looking bored.

"Well, why I would love to stay and chat, Dylan here was going to show me to my first class." Freddie said and Lizzy grabbed his arm.

"You don't want to hang out with that. Why don't you let us show you around?" She flirted and Freddie shrugged her arm off before closing his new locker.

"Sorry, but I don't hang out with people who care more about their looks and popularity then being respectful to everyone. So I think I might just hang out with Dylan. He is the only nice person in this school that I've met so far after all." Freddie said before walking off, Dylan laughing.

"Dude, that was awesome. I think they love you more now though." Dylan said as he looked back to see them staring at them and Freddie shrugged.

"I don't care. They don't seem like good people, inside or out. And anyway, Lizzy's voice hurts my ears." Freddie said and Dylan laughed again before pulling him into one of the classrooms right before the bell went off, Freddie quickly covering his ears and growling slightly as it rang.

"Calm down before someone hears you." Dylan whispered after the bell had stopped and Freddie growled at him before taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself, flinching as a loud group of people walked into the room before going to the front of the class and then being pointed to the free seat net to Dylan, Freddie next to the window.

"Okay. Welcome to senior year. I hope you all have an amazing time this year. I would also like to welcome our newcomer Freddie Benson who has moved here recently to spend time with his father. And while it is your first day, I am still going to ask you to take your sunglasses off." The teacher, Mr Turret, said and Dylan half raised his hand.

"Sir, he has an eye condition where sometimes the light effects his sight and he has to wear sunglasses in order to be able to see the board." Dylan replied and Freddie nodded to agree.

"Alright. Not sure if that's a real condition but I will let it pass for today." Mr Turret said and Freddie smiled slightly before looking out of the window.

20 minutes went by before Dylan noticed Freddie beginning to bounce his leg and chew on his nails, his breathing getting a little heavier, and he knew that the noise was quickly becoming too hard to handle.

"You alright?" Dylan whispered to Freddie and Freddie looked at him before moving his glasses slightly showing bright yellow eyes.

"Do I look okay to you?" He snapped in a whisper and Dylan kicked his leg.

"Calm down." He said.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Freddie asked before looking back to the front, his right hand tightly holding onto the edge on the side of the desk and biting down hard on his lip.

"Elizabeth, Clara, anymore whispered conversations and you'll be in lunch time detention." Mr Turret said a little loudly a moment later and, feeling as if he was about to snap, Freddie leapt up and ran from the classroom, everyone looking after him.

"O'Donnell, go after him and make sure he's alright." Turret said and Dylan nodded, grabbing his and Freddie's belongings before racing out of the classroom after Freddie, finding him pacing the hallways frantically.

"You have to calm down before you flip out in the middle of school in front of everyone." Dylan said and Freddie stopped in front of him, taking the glasses off and gasping in air.

"I can't breathe." He said and Dylan looked around before grabbing his arm and dragging him quickly down the hall and outside before going around to the back of the school and dragging Freddie into the old building, taking him to the room his magic stuff was in and locking the door, the blinds down.

The second Freddie knew he was safe of being seen, his fangs and claws came out and he howled before growling and staring at Dylan.

"If you attack me I will curse you for eternity." Dylan said and Freddie growled a little louder. Getting an idea, Dylan opened his bag and pulled out a packet of bacon strips that he threw at Freddie, watching as he quickly shoved them into his mouth and began calming down while eating.

"Huh. It worked. I'll remember that for another time." Dylan said and Freddie glanced at him before going back to his bacon.

"What is this room?" He asked through a mouthful of bacon 5 minutes later and Dylan sighed.

"My study I guess. This is where I do all of my spells. No one comes into this building because it's supposedly haunted." Dylan replied.

"And is it haunted?" Freddie asked.

"Oh absolutely." Dylan smiled and Freddie rolled his eyes which had gone back to brown. Pulling his spell and potions book out of his bag, Dylan opened it and then set it down on the desk.

"What's that?" Freddie asked as Dylan flipped through the pages.

"My book of spells and potions. Some would call it a Book of Shadows." Dylan replied.

"What are you looking for?" Freddie asked and Dylan glanced at him.

"I'm looking to see if there's any type of potion that could calm you down." Dylan replied and Freddie pulled out his phone.

"Don't worry about that. I find something that can keep me sane." Freddie replied and Dylan looked up at him.

"Like what?" He asked and a moment later, music played on a piano played out of Freddie's phone.

"Piano's? Huh. Well, good thing we have one. Can anyone play piano in the house though?" Dylan asked.

"My dad can. Or he used to." Freddie replied.

"Did you record that song?" Dylan asked as he listened to the music.

"Yeah." Freddie nodded.

"Who was playing?" Dylan asked.

"I-I don't remember. It was a while back now." Freddie replied, but Dylan knew he was lying. Before he can find out anything else, a knock came from the door and Freddie growled slightly.

"I can hear you Dylan and Freddie. I have better hearing then most people." Came Miranda's voice and Freddie frowned before smelling the air.

"Open the door." Freddie said to Dylan and Dylan shook his head.

"No way." He whisper-yelled and Freddie flashed his eyes at him and growled, making Dylan step back slightly and then sigh. Slowly opening the door, he and Freddie stared at Miranda.

"What's up? Did Mr Turret send you to look for us?" Dylan asked and Miranda shook her head before looking at Freddie.

"I heard your howl. Most of the school did, but I heard it differently to everyone else." Miranda said and Freddie crossed his arms.

"You smell different." He said and Miranda smirked, walking in and closing the door behind her.

"So do you, but I didn't say anything." She said.

"Hang on. I am so confused right now." Dylan said and Miranda turned to him, her usually grey-blue eyes now a golden yellow.

"Oh. Now I get it. Great. So another werewolf in Silver Falls. That actually doesn't surprise me so much." Dylan said.

"It really doesn't, does it." Miranda said.

"How do you have so much control exactly?" Freddie asked a little while later and Miranda smiled.

"I've been a werewolf since I was 10. I was bitten by this crazy female wolf." Miranda said.

"How do you know it was female?" Dylan asked.

"By the way she moves. It may have been the same one that bit Freddie." Miranda replied.

"Did you ever find her?" Dylan asked.

"Well, lately I've been smelling her scent around your house. Like during summer when Freddie stopped Lizzy and the guys from egging your house I could smell her everywhere, almost as if she was actually near the house." Miranda replied and Freddie frowned.

"Was she watching me? I mean, there were those yellow eyes in the fence the first night I was here remember?" Freddie asked Dylan who nodded.

"And then a wolf appeared in our backyard the next morning." He added and Freddie sighed before leaning against the desk.

"You look and sound tired." Miranda said.

"That's because I am. My ears are so sensitive and I can't get any sleep." Freddie replied.

"A trick I learnt is to wear something over your ears at night. So things like earmuffs, a beanie or just stick earplugs in. It doesn't block out all of the noise but it definitely does help." Miranda replied and Freddie nodded.

"Okay. I'm going to give that a try and hope that I actually get some sleep." Freddie said and Miranda smiled before walking over to the door and opening it.

"Well, we should be getting back to class before we get in serious trouble." She said and Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"Since when have you ever cared about school?" He asked and Miranda glared at him.

"Why don't you just go and freakishly save yourself from another lake and lose all of your friends?" She snapped and Dylan tensed up, a cold and empty look on his face before he slammed his book shut and then shoved it back into his bag.

"Let's go Freddie. She's just another fake. That's all the girls seem to be in this town, fake and plastic." Dylan said before he marched out.

"I didn't mean that." Miranda said with wide eyes and Freddie grabbed his bag.

"Well it definitely sounded like you did. Do me a favour and stop pretending to be someone you aren't. It won't get you anywhere in the real world." He said, staring at her for a moment before hurrying out after Dylan.

"Dylan slow down." Freddie said as they left the building and Dylan slowed down enough for him to catch up without running.

"Just ignore her. Just because she can turn into a wolf doesn't mean anything. She's still just another person who doesn't care for the facts." Freddie said and Dylan stopped, turning to face him.

"It's true though. I'm just a freak." Dylan said and Freddie grabbed his shoulders.

"Well then I am a super freak because I think your power is so much more awesome. I mean, I can only become a werewolf and I can't even stop myself from wanting to rip someone's face off when they annoy me. You can control the freaking weather or did you not see the two week long massive storm you created?" Freddie asked and Dylan shook his head, a smile forming on his lips.

"So my dear brother, let's get back in there and kick all of the haters out of our way." Freddie said and Dylan's smile widened as he shoved Freddie slightly, making him laugh before they headed back into the school, Dylan momentarily forgetting about what Miranda had said and following his brother back to class.

For the rest of the afternoon, Dylan watched Freddie closely in case of another freak out but thankfully none came even though seemed irritated most of the day, especially at lunch time.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually." Dylan said as he and Freddie walked up to the front door of their house and Freddie sighed.

"When though? I just want to be able to not have a headache." He said and Dylan smiled as he opened the door.

"Mum, we're home." Dylan called out as he picked up Ruby from the couch and the back door opened, Claudia and an elderly lady stepping through.

"Nana. What are you doing here?" Dylan asked and the elderly lady smiled.

"I came to visit my favourite grandson and to see my step grandson again. I haven't seen you since the wedding Mr." She said to Freddie who smiled and half waved.

"Hello Mrs Bailey. It's nice to see you again." Freddie replied.

"It's Delphine to you my dear. Everyone used to call my daughter Miss Bailey before she married John so it sounds weird." Delphine said and Freddie glanced at Dylan whose attention was on Ruby.

"Boys, who don't you put your things upstairs and then come down and spend some time with my mother?" Claudia said and Freddie and Dylan nodded, heading upstairs. As soon as they were gone, Claudia turned to Delphine and crossed her arms.

"You had to bring up John didn't you?" She asked.

"It'll be fine honey. Maybe John will still show up one day." Delphine said.

"He's dead mother. And if he did there wouldn't be anything left between us anyway. We were divorcing when he went missing." Claudia said quietly and Delphine sighed.

"You still haven't told that boy have you?" She asked and Claudia shook her head.

"He would be destroyed if he found out so I won't tell him. He's finally getting along better with Leonard and he really gets along with Freddie. I'm not ruining that, not after everything my baby has already been through." Claudia replied before she turned and walked back out into the backyard, Delphine taking a moment before following after her.

On the landing at the top of the stairs, Freddie stood in shock of what Claudia and Delphine had said, not sure of what to say or do. Was all of this true? Before he could really think about it though, Dylan walked over to him and gave him a confused look.

"You going down or are you going to stand there like you saw a ghost?" Dylan asked and Freddie shook his head.

"I was just… thinking about something. Come on. Let's go down." He said before racing down the steps and quickly crossing to the back door, Dylan following him quickly in confusion.

"Whoa there Speedy. Didn't realise I was hanging out with Barry Allen." Dylan joked and Freddie sighed.

"Sorry. I just want some fresh air. My head is really hurting." Freddie replied and Dylan shrugged before walking out the backdoor, Freddie following him and the two boys sitting next to each other at the outdoor table across from Claudia and Delphine.

"So how was your first day at school?" Claudia asked.

"Well, Freddie totally owned Clara and Lizzy so that was fun." Dylan smiled and Freddie rolled his eyes.

"I didn't really own them. I just said that I cared more about looks and popularity unlike them." Freddie said.

"The looks on their faces were amazing though." Dylan said and Claudia sighed.

"That sounds a little harsh don't you think?" She asked.

"Hey, they brought it on themselves. And they deserve it after some of what they've done." Dylan said.

"Let's not have an argument. Why don't we talk about something fun? Like how in 2 days there is no moon." Delphine said.

"Why would that be fun?" Freddie asked, cocking his head slightly to the left and Delphine leant forward.

"Well, you know how on full moons werewolves are supposed to come out of their shells? Well no moon is when they are the opposite." She replied.

"What does that mean?" Dylan asked.

"It means that they go into a sort of 24 hour long hibernation where the person who is a werewolf is very tired. Actually, they can barely keep their eyes open." Delphine said and Claudia rolled her eyes.

"Stop filling their heads with nonsense mother." She said and Delphine frowned before looking at Dylan.

"_Nolite solliciti Dylan. Illa nunquam poterit intelligere._" **(** **Don't worry Dylan. She will never be able to understand.) **Delphine said and Dylan smiled.

"Latin? Really?" Freddie asked.

"You know Latin?" Delphine asked.

"Only what my grandmother taught me. My dad's mother taught me as well as Spanish. I got Spanish a whole lot better though so I focused on that." Freddie replied and Delphine leant back in her chair.

"Okay. _Entonces, ¿qué si yo te dijera que sé la razón había una enorme tormenta fue debido al poder de Dylan así?_" **(Then what if i told you I know the reason there was such a huge storm was because of Dylan's power?)** Delphine asked and Freddie's eyebrows went up a little.

_"__De allí tendría que ser del todo correcto. Él los recibió de su lado de la familia ¿no?"_ **(Then you would be quite correct. He got them from your side of the family didn't he?)** Freddie asked and Delphine nodded.

"_Así que será mejor que mirar hacia fuera para mi nieto o me veré después. Lo tengo?_" **(So you had better look out for my grandbaby or i will be after you. Got it?)** Delphine said and Freddie nodded, a small amount of fear showing in his eyes.

"What did you say to him?" Claudia asked, but no one answered when Freddie's head suddenly snapped towards the fence and his eyes fixated on the fence where the hole was, the hole covered by the broken parts of the fence.

"Freddie?" Dylan asked and Freddie held up his hand, Delphine, Claudia and Dylan all looking at each other before he stood up and walked over to the fence, pulling the wooden planks away to show the head of a wolf.

"Freddie!" Claudia yelled, leaping up and Dylan quickly reached over the table and grabbed her arm as Freddie knelt down.

"Stop. He was bitten last time because the wolf got scared. Let's see what he can do if the wolf is calm." Dylan said.

"It's going to kill him." Claudia snapped and Dylan gave a fierce look that surprised her.

"Trust me. Just watch them." Dylan replied and, after a small hesitation, Claudia nodded and turned her to look over at Freddie and the wolf.

Slowly reaching his hand out, Freddie's hand touched the wolf's head and it stared into Freddie's eyes, Claudia, Dylan and Delphine watching the scene intently.

"What is he doing?" Delphine asked quietly when Freddie started backing up and Dylan let go of his mother's arm, watching as the wolf followed Freddie through the hole and into the yard. When it was fully in the yard, the three at the table were shocked when the wolf whined and then nudged Freddie's chest with its head.

"I'm ho-" Leonard began as he walked outside, stopping short when he saw the wolf with Freddie. For a moment, his hand faltered towards the gun on his hip and the wolf, who saw, looked and growled.

"Hey. Shhh. He won't hurt you." Freddie said and the wolf sat once more, staring at Leonard with a hard stare.

"How are you doing that?" Claudia asked and Freddie shrugged.

"It's just a lost wolf. It isn't the one that bit me." Freddie said.

"And how would you know that?" Leonard asked sternly.

"Because that one was much was much bigger. This one is just a normal scared wolf." Freddie replied and the wolf turned its head to look at him, making a noise as if he was talking to Freddie who just listened as if he understood it.

"Is anyone else confused?" Dylan asked and the 3 adults nodded, watching as Freddie stared at the wolf. After a good minute, Freddie gave the wolf a good pat and then it ran back through the fence, looking back at him and then running away, Freddie turning to look at the others who all had shocked and confused looks on their faces.

"What?" He asked before he covered up the hole and walked back over to the table, sitting in his seat and pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Okay. Everyone is still confused on how you did that. No one in Silver Falls has ever touched a wolf and given it a pat." Dylan said later that night as he and Freddie walked into the local diner _Mama & Roberto's Diner_.

"Come on. I'm sure there's tons of people in this town that can do that." Freddie replied as they walked over to a booth and Dylan shook his head.

"No there isn't. Seriously. No one does that. They'd be way too chicken to do it." He replied as they sat and Freddie rolled his eyes, his eyes hidden behind the glasses.

"I'm sure there are braver people in this town. I just didn't see the point in running away." Freddie replied.

"Exactly. Everyone else would run. It's Silver Falls. I mean come on." He said and Freddie smiled and shook his head as a man in a black shirt and black pants with an apron and tanned skin, brown hair and grey walked up to the table with 2 menus in hand.

"Good afternoon gentleman. I am Roberto and welcome to our diner. I hope you have a lovely evening here tonight." He replied as he handed the boys orders before he walked back to the counter and walked behind it.

"Apparently we're gentleman." Dylan said.

"Well, step up from nerd." Freddie shrugged and Dylan smirked before looking down at his menu.

"This is a very big range of food. Mexican, American, vegan, vegetarian. This has everything." Dylan said.

"Well, I guess they want to try and please as many people as possible so they all have something to eat. How long has this place been here?" Freddie asked.

"The diner has been here for years but it was renovated during summer because of new ownership and it only opened a week ago." Dylan replied and Freddie nodded.

"Okay. I think I'm going to have the stake with hot chips and then get a chicken salad with it." Freddie said a minute later.

"Well that was quick." Dylan said.

"Well I'm hungry." Freddie defended and Dylan smiled.

"You're always hungry." He replied and Freddie kicked him in the shin.

"Ow." Dylan yelped as Freddie stuck his tongue out at him and Dylan sighed before going back to his menu.

"Okay. I'll just have a chicken schnitzel with a side of salad. Not as hungry as you wolf man." Dylan said.

"That's going to stick isn't it?" Freddie asked and Dylan grinned. A moment later, the door to the diner opened and Clara and Lizzy walked in giggling about something.

"Oh god. Clara and blondie are here." Dylan said and Freddie looked over before sighing.

"They're walking over aren't they?" He asked and Dylan nodded.

"Absolutely." He replied as they girls reached the table and Clara gave Dylan a disgusted look.

"Haven't you got a lake to fall into?" She asked and Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"That's really all you have? I was expecting something a whole lot better. I mean you are the queen of ruining peoples days aren't you?" Dylan asked and Clara glared at him before turning to Freddie, Dylan looking at Lizzy who quickly looked away.

"Hey Freddie. I didn't know you'd be here." She said sweetly.

"Well, I wouldn't like to think so otherwise that's stalking." Freddie replied and Clara giggled.

"That wasn't funny." Lizzy and Dylan said at the same time and they looked at each other weirdly for a moment.

"May we join you at your table?" Clara asked and Freddie looked at Dylan who shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" Freddie sighed a moment later and he and Dylan slid over, Lizzy sitting next to Dylan and Clara next to Freddie.

"So you guys ready to order?" Roberto asked as he walked up to the table a minute later with a pad and pen and Freddie nodded, he and Dylan giving their orders.

"I'll have the same as him." Lizzy said, pointing at Dylan and Clara looked at the menu.

"I'll have the same I think as well." Clara said and Roberto nodded, writing it down.

"And what drinks would you like?" He asked.

"Just get four colas." Lizzy said and Roberto nodded, writing on his pad as an older lady walked up to Roberto.

"_No dawdling niño tonto._" **(No dawdling silly boy)** She said and Roberto rolled his eyes.

"_No soy mamá. Estoy tomando una orden._" **(I'm not mama. I'm taking an order.) **Roberto replied and Clara and Lizzy looked confused.

_"__¿Es dueño de esta tienda con su hijo?"_ **(Do you own this store with your son?)** Freddie asked and the girls looked at him, Mama and Roberto also looking at him.

"_Hablas chico bien español_." **(You speak Spanish well boy)** Mama said and Freddie nodded.

"_Estoy medio español por parte de mi padre."_ **(I'm half Spanish on my father's side.)** Freddie replied and Mama smiled.

"_Bueno, es bueno ver que se tome un interés en sus orígenes. Usted no ve que a menudo ya._" **(Well it's good to see that you take an interest in your origins. You don't see that often anymore.)** Mama replied and Freddie smiled, looking down for a moment as Mama looked at Roberto.

_"__¿Por qué no le damos a este chico y sus amigos un descuento de la cena de esta noche? Me gusta ese chico."_ **(Why don't we give this boy and his friends a discount of dinner tonight? I like that boy.)** Mama said and Roberto smiled.

"_No podía quitar eso. Y mi nombre es Freddie._" **(I couldn't take that. And my name's Freddie.)** Freddie said and Mama looked over at him again.

"_Sí se puede muchacho y lo harás. Y usted me puede llamar a Rose._" **(Yes you can boy and you will. And you may call me Rose.)** Rose said and Freddie grinned, his cheeks going a slight shade of pink as Rose walked away and Roberto smiled.

"She must really like you do because she doesn't do that for just anyone." He said before he walked back to the counter and Dylan smiled at Freddie who was still grinning.

"You've been here 2 weeks and already you have people falling at your feet. You must be pretty charming." Lizzy said.

"He is." Clara smiled and Dylan held back a laugh when Freddie looked creeped out.

"So what kind of things are you into?" Clara asked.

"Electronics. I'm hoping to get into MIT or City Tech. They're the two big schools I'll be gunning for." Freddie replied.

"Fancy." Lizzy said.

"If you like electronics." Dylan said and Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"What about you?" Freddie asked.

"Oh. I want to go to a beauty and fashion college." She said and Freddie nodded.

"You'd probably like my friend Carly then." He said.

"What about Sam?" Dylan asked.

"She's a meat eating blond headed demon with a criminal record. I don't think she'd fit in with these girls. She'd probably hit them with her butter sock." Freddie replied and Clara frowned.

"Who's Sam?" She asked.

"Freddie's one true love." Dylan joked and Freddie kicked him under the table again.

"I deserved that." He said.

"Yes you did. She's actually one of my best friends from Seattle and while she's trouble, she's pretty awesome." Freddie replied and Clara glanced at Lizzy who was staring at Dylan who was rubbing his leg and leaning a little closer to her than usual.

"Can you not lay on me?" She asked.

"I'm not. He kicked me really hard." Dylan replied and Lizzy pushed him away, making him turn and glare at her, dropping his leg as Roberto brought the drinks over and sat them in front of them.

"_Gracias._" **(Thank you.)** Freddie said and Roberto nodded before walking away with his tray.

"So are you and this Sam close?" Clara asked and Freddie smirked.

"You could say that." He replied with a small laugh in his slightly deeper voice and the other three raised their eyebrows.

"Meaning…" Lizzy added, but before he could answer, his phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket to see a message from Sam. Opening it, Freddie smiled and wrote back a message as Clara and Lizzy had a silent conversation with their eyes, Dylan just watching them with a blank face.

"So, what shall we discuss while we wait for our meals?" Dylan asked and Lizzy looked away from Clara to look at him.

"What about your cat? Didn't you save her from a box on the side of the road?" She asked and Dylan nodded.

"She was meowing and it was raining so I looked in the box and there was this kitten. She was like 3 days old so I quickly picked her up and took her home and then to the vet. A few days later she opened her eyes and they were ruby red so I named her Ruby." Dylan replied and Lizzy nodded.

"Well, I think it's cute." She said and Dylan blushed slightly before picking up his drink and having some, Clara giving Lizzy a look that made her look away and at the door.

"You alright?" Dylan asked as he put his drink down and the girls looked over at Freddie who was staring at his phone with a blank look on his face.

"Freddie." Dylan said and Freddie shook his head.

"Sorry. Uh, Clara, could you please move for a moment so I can use the bathroom?" Freddie asked and Clara got up, Freddie quickly sliding out and hurriedly walking towards the bathroom.

Once inside, Freddie made sure it was empty and then looked back down at his phone.

_Sam: I love you._

Staring at those words, Freddie felt his heart pound hard in his chest and he pulled his sunglasses off and looked in the mirror, his eyes still chocolate brown.

Taking a deep breath, Freddie dialled her number and put his phone to his ear, hoping she would answer. And his prayer was answered.

"I meant it." Sam instantly said and Freddie leant back against the sinks.

"I know. And i love you too." He said quietly and he heard Sam let out a deep breath.

"How was school today?" She asked.

"It was alright. Met some girls who are very much like Carly. One of them is after me I think." Freddie said.

"Oh." Sam replied.

"You know you're all I want. That isn't going to change Sam." Freddie said.

"But we're so far apart. What's to say it won't change and you won't find someone over there that you like?" She asked.

"Because they aren't you. We'll figure it out Sam." He replied and he knew Sam smiled.

"Well, I'm about to eat double my weight in chicken wings. Call you later?" She asked and Freddie smiled.

"Of course. I love you." He said.

"I love you too. Nub." She said before she hung up and Freddie grinned, putting his phone in his pocket and biting down on his lip.

Grabbing his sunnies and hanging them on the front of his shirt, Freddie walked out of the bathrooms with a spring in his step, the grin still on his face as he walked back to the table and Clara let him sit down again.

"Why are you smiling like a mad man?" Dylan asked and Freddie shrugged.

"I just am." Freddie replied.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the blond bombshell would it?" Dylan asked and the look on his face made it obvious it did.

"Whatever she said must have been really amazing because you're grinning like a Cheshire cat." Lizzy laughed and Dylan nodded before glancing at Clara who was frowning, his face falling slightly before he looked down at his drink.

"Well, let's say she said something I've been waiting for her to say forever and leave it there." Freddie said and Lizzy nodded.

"So Freddie, how long do you plan to stay here for?" Clara asked when the food was there and Freddie shrugged.

"Well, I want to finish senior year here, but if I like it here after that I might go to a college close by. MIT and City Tech are just dreams that would be nice to accomplish, not something that means a lot, a lot to me." Freddie replied and Clara grinned.

"Well, if you want I can show you around town and we could go for a walk through the forest." She said in a flirty way and Freddie shook his head, seeing the look on Dylan's face.

"I already know the town because I used to come and visit my dad sometimes. And I think I've already explored enough of the forest. Amazing what a midnight stroll can do." Freddie replied.

'You went walking around at midnight? You're brave." Clara smiled, touching his arm and he moved closer to the window wall to get away.

"Uh, right. Not as brave as some people though." Freddie said and Dylan scoffed.

"Tell that to someone who didn't see you walk up to a wolf and pat it." Dylan said and Clara's eyes widened while Lizzy's jaw dropped.

"It wasn't that big of a deal." Freddie replied.

"Are you kidding me? Anyone else in this town would have run screaming. Wolves scare people in a small town. I mean, werewolves, hello." Clara said and Freddie and Dylan shared a look before looking down at their food.

"Well, I doubt werewolves would be strolling into your backyard. And it's not even full moon." Clara said.

"You know, there's a story going around town that this girl Talia was bitten by a wolf when she was younger and turned into a werewolf. Apparently her rage got so bad she killed an entire family and didn't even care. She'd be about 27 now. She went missing shortly after when her father found out and she tried to kill him." Lizzy said.

"I heard about that. Mr Wicker. He lives in the forest in one of the cabins. He did it up." Dylan said.

"Werewolves are mythical creatures. They don't exist." Clara said.

"You say that about everything." Dylan mumbled and Clara frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Nothing. But I don't think you told anyone the truth about why you pushed me into the river." Dylan said.

"You pushed him in?" Freddie asked and Clara glared at him.

"He fell in. I didn't touch you." Clara replied and Dylan scoffed before he stood up, Lizzy moving to let him out.

"Where are you going?" Freddie asked.

"The bathroom. And Clara, tell me, have your nightmares stopped?" He asked and Clara frowned.

"How did you know about those?" She asked and Dylan gave a fake smile before he turned and walked into the bathrooms.

"How did he know about those?" Clara asked when he was gone and Lizzy shrugged.

"Dylan knows everything about pretty much everyone in this town. You can't hide from him." Freddie replied and the girls looked at each other worriedly before Freddie shook his head and dug into his food, eating the Chicken salad and hot chips before Dylan got back to the table.

"How long was I gone for?" Dylan asked when he was seated and Freddie shrugged, taking a bite of the steak.

"Oh my god. This is so good." Freddie said and Dylan rolled his eyes before digging into his food, ignoring Clara who was staring at him with a curious look in her eyes. He knew something and she wasn't going to rest until she figured it out.

Laying on his stomach on his bed, Freddie had his laptop set up and he was video chatting Sam, laughing about something she had said.

"And you left her in the cemetery?" He asked.

"She was annoying." Sam said in an exasperated tone and Freddie shook his head, letting his laughter die out before looking back up at the screen, seeing a certain look in Sam's eyes.

"Freddie, can I ask you something? And will you be honest?" Sam asked and Freddie nodded.

"Do you want to date me? Like be with me and make it work long distance?" Sam asked and Freddie sighed.

"You don't?" She asked.

"Sam, no, that's not it. I want to, I really do, but I need to figure out a few things first." Freddie replied.

"What things?" Sam asked and Freddie looked down.

"Something like finding out what I am and who I'm meant to be. That kind of thing." Freddie replied.

"Kinda like what I did?" Sam asked and Freddie half smiled.

"Well, in the meantime, why don't we set some ground rules?" Sam asked and Freddie raised his eyebrow.

"Ground rules?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Okay. And what will these rules be?" Freddie asked.

"First one, while we may not be together right now, we are not allowed to date other people." Sam said and Freddie nodded.

"Okay. Fair enough." He replied.

"Second, if someone asks if you're single even if you are say no and tell them my name." Sam said.

"You have to do it too." Freddie said and Sam smiled.

"Don't worry baby." She laughed and Freddie grinned.

"What's third?" He asked and Sam's laughter died down, a loving look appearing on her face for a moment, Freddie picking it up even through the computer screen.

"That no matter what, we'll have each other's back and that we're honest with each other, even if it causes a fight." Sam said and Freddie looked away.

"What if it's a secret that could hurt someone else and scare them?" He asked and Sam cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Then we wait until the right time and then tell them." Sam said and Freddie nodded before looking at her blue eyes and smiling.

"I love you." He said and Sam rolled her eyes, a smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too nub. I have to go now, but we'll talk tomorrow?" Sam asked and Freddie winked.

"Absolutely Princess Puckett." He replied, Sam just smiling and shaking her head before she ended the chat, Freddie following suit and closing his laptop before getting up and heading downstairs to see Leonard standing in the kitchen.

"Hey dad. Whatcha up to?" Freddie asked and Leonard held up a box of hot chocolate.

"Want one?" He asked and Freddie nodded.

"Thank you." He said as he sat down on a stool and Leonard smiled, looking up at Freddie.

"So how was dinner?" He asked and Freddie shrugged.

"It was good. Ran into Clara and Lizzy and they didn't seem as hostile towards Dylan tonight." Freddie said.

"Probably won't last. Those girls, especially Clara, tend to act nice one minute then awful the next." Leonard said.

"Oh well. I'm not really interested in anyone down here anyway." Freddie replied and Leonard raised an eyebrow.

"Sam?" He asked and Freddie threw his hands in the air.

"Okay. Why does everyone instantly think I like her when I say I don't like anyone here?" Freddie asked.

"Probably because all you ever talk about is her." Leonard replied and Freddie looked away, his face heating up.

"Shut up." Freddie mumbled and Leonard chuckled. A silence then fell over them while Leonard finished making the hot chocolate, Freddie sitting and watching his father make him a hot chocolate.

"I'm not sure if you remember, but when you were 6, you were running and you feel over and not only scraped your knee but your elbows, chin, nose and cheek. You were crying for hours until I made you a hot chocolate and put 3 big marshmallows in it. You stopped crying, drank your hot chocolate and then fell asleep on my lap watching cartoons." Leonard said and Freddie smiled.

"I remember the cuts and the hot chocolate." Freddie replied and Leonard smiled, popping 3 large marshmallows in a mug before handing it to Freddie who smiled and took a sip.

"You still make the best hot chocolates." Freddie said and Leonard chuckled, putting 2 large marshmallows in his, putting everything he used away and then picking up his mug.

"Don't think that just because you're getting older that you won't fall sometimes. And when you do, I'll be there waiting with a large mug of hot chocolate." Leonard said and Freddie nodded, looking down at his drink.

"Thanks dad." He replied quietly and Leonard walked around the bench and kissed the top of his head.

"Night son." He said and Freddie smiled up at him, listening to him walk over and up the stairs, go into his room and close the door.

Turning around with his mug in hand, Freddie got up and walked over to the piano, drinking a mouthful of his hot beverage before looking over the stairs. Seeing that the coast was clear, Freddie set the mug down on top of it and then sat down, opening the lid and gently placing his hands on the keys. Taking a deep breath, Freddie began playing, his hands gliding over the keys playing Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran.

Stepping out of his room, Dylan heard the piano from downstairs and frowning, Dylan quietly walked to the stairs and down half of them, his eyebrows going up when he saw it was Freddie playing. After a few moments, Dylan sat down and listened, the tune instantly being recognised.

As the song was playing, Dylan looked down at his step brother and softly sighed, leaning against the banisters and letting his mind wonder to the girl that plagued his dreams, his eyes closing as the music took over his mind and soul.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy. So here is the next chapter of Wolf Life. Thank you to LVECEBREROS for the joint effort in this one and i highly encourage you guys who do read this to go and check out her story Pulse: Season 1. You won't regret it.**

**Anyway's, Please enjoy :)**

It was the next morning and Dylan and Freddie were sitting at the Island in silence waiting for Leonard who was dropping them off to school in his sheriff car.

"So last night you were playing piano." Dylan said and Freddie nodded.

"Surprise." He said plainly as he stared down at his phone.

"How long have you known how to play?" Dylan asked and Freddie shrugged.

"I guess since I was like 5. That's when my dad started teaching me, but apparently I have a 'natural talent' playing. I gave up for a while, but for the last three years I've been really trying." Freddie replied and Dylan nodded.

"Well, I can't play piano or any musical instrument but I can dance so I guess that's something." Dylan said.

"I took dance lessons in Seattle. I can only do partner dances otherwise I have 2 left feet." Freddie said.

"Take away my only talent then." Dylan muttered and Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me? I don't see anyone else that can not only control fire, water, air and earth but can also control magic and see spirits and you've actually met the gods and goddesses. And I have a talent?" Freddie scoffed and Dylan rolled his eyes, his cheeks a little pink and a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh shut up." He said and Freddie chuckled as Leonard came downstairs followed by Claudia who wasn't wearing makeup and had a fluffy dressing gown on looking tired.

"Ready to go boys?" Leonard asked and the two teens got up, Dylan going over to Ruby who was on her cat tower and leaning down and giving her a pat before going and kissing his mum on the cheek and then walking out the front door, Freddie following closely behind him.

"You ready for today?" Dylan asked and Freddie nodded.

"I hope I can keep my head today though." Freddie said and Dylan sighed.

"Easier said than done." He replied under his breath and Freddie looked down the street to see two teen boys holding hands and talking, one in a football jacket and plain denim jeans and the other in skinny jeans and wearing a brown long sleeved shirt with a hood on it.

"Who are they?" Freddie asked Dylan quietly and Dylan looked up from his phone that he had been staring down at.

"Oh. That's Jack Brady and Elliot Trent. Jack is on the football team and if you mess with Elliot, he'll come after you." Dylan replied just as quietly and Freddie nodded as Leonard walked out of the house.

"Alright. Let's get going. I have to get into work soon." Leonard said and the boys nodded, the two going to get into the car when Jack and Elliot walked passed.

"Hey Dylan." Jack said and Dylan nodded.

"Hey. How was your holidays?" He asked and Jack and Elliot walked up the driveway to greet him.

"Pretty good. Went to New York for a couple weeks and then I went with Elliot's family to Greece so that was nice." Jack replied and Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Nice? I remember you using a different word to explain it before." He said and Jack elbowed him, his cheeks going slightly red.

"Well, we had better get going." Jack said a moment later.

"Why don't we just give you a lift? We're all going to the school anyway right?" Dylan said and Elliot nodded.

"Only if it isn't too much trouble." Elliot replied.

"Of course not. Hop in boys." Leonard said and the teens filed in, Freddie in the front passenger and Dylan, Jack and Elliot in the back.

Once they were at the school, the boys in the back got out and Freddie was about to when Leonard grabbed his wrist.

"I want to ask you something." Leonard said and Freddie nodded, confusion showing on his face.

"That night you escaped from the house, where did you go and what did you do?" Leonard asked and Freddie frowned.

"I hung around the river mostly. Why?" He asked.

"Did you happen to see what happened to that girl who was attacked 2 weeks ago?" Leonard asked and Freddie's heart started racing.

_Oh god. Does he know something?_ Freddie thought, staring at his dad trying not to show his guilt.

"Not really, no." He lied and Leonard stared into his eyes for a moment before he sighed and let go of his arm.

"Okay. I just needed to ask. Head to class now." He said and Freddie nodded, getting out of the car and closing the door, walking over to Dylan who was waiting just in front of the school doors.

"What was that about?" He asked and Freddie just walked into the school, ignoring the noise around him.

"I'll tell you later." He replied and Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"He asked about that girl didn't he?" Dylan asked and Freddie looked down as he walked.

"Do you think he knows?" Dylan asked and Freddie shrugged.

"If he does, he's definitely hiding it. Or at least trying to." Freddie replied and Dylan sighed as they reached their lockers.

"Well, if he figures it out, then we might be in some serious trouble." Dylan said and Freddie nodded.

"I'd probably be thrown out of the house and shot in the head." Freddie mumbled and Dylan went to reply when a loud bang sounded and he and Freddie turned to see Jack and Elliot standing near a classroom door, a guy in a football jacket on the ground at Jack's feet.

"Jack, it was nothing." Freddie heard Elliot say.

"It was something. He was bullying you." Jack replied and Freddie looked at Dylan who gave him a look before they walked over to Jack and Elliot as the guy got back up.

"What's happening?" Dylan asked.

"None of your business freak. I was just dealing with this gay creep." The guy spat and Jack growled and raised his fist.

"Stop it. Please don't do this. Just ignore him." Elliot begged, but Jack didn't hear him.

"He's trying to rile you up. Punching him will make you sink to his level." Elliot said.

"Come on Jack. Hit me and see where it gets you. You're just a fag anyway." Riley, the guy who had started it, said and Jack growled, Freddie quickly pulling Elliot out of the way as Jack's fist connected with Riley's face and a fight began.

"We have to stop him." Elliot said as a crowd started appearing and Dylan looked at Freddie who sighed and then went to grab Jack as he knocked Riley to the ground only to get an elbow in the face, making him stumble back slightly, a surge of anger going through him as Riley got a one up on Jack and pushed him off, quickly pinning him to the ground and punching him once. Suddenly, Freddie grabbed the back of his jacket and ripped him off, throwing him across the hall into the lockers and turning to him in anger.

"Freddie." Dylan yelled, but Freddie just let his animal instinct take over and he leapt, pinning Riley to the ground and punching him hard in the face before Riley gasped, his eyes having gone yellow. As Freddie growled at him and went go attack, Dylan grabbed his arm and pulled him with all of his strength off, Freddie trying to push him away as Dylan pushed him hard down the hallway keeping his head down, getting around a corner before throwing Freddie into a classroom and locking the door behind him.

"Calm down before you kill someone." Dylan yelled and Freddie snarled as his claws came out and his fangs grew, Dylan backing into a wall as Freddie stared at him with a terrifying hunger in his eyes.

"Freddie, please just calm down." Dylan said.

"I can't." Freddie growled as Dylan hit the wall, Freddie slowly advancing on him.

As the fear got more and more intense, Dylan suddenly remembered something and he looked Freddie directly in the yellow eyes.

"Think about Sam. What would she say if she saw you losing control like this?" Dylan asked and Freddie stopped. Knowing he was a little safer, Dylan pulled his phone out of his pocket and found a picture of Sam as fast as he could, showing it to Freddie who had started breathing heavily.

"Remember how you feel for Sam Freddie. She wouldn't like seeing you like this." Dylan said and Freddie looked down, clenching his fists so tight that blood started to drip from his hands.

"Whoa. What are you doing?" Dylan asked.

"Trying to get in control." Freddie replied, his eyes squeezed shut and his breathing heavy and deep.

"You calm yet because we have some serious damage to take care of." Dylan said after a few minutes and Freddie looked at the window.

"He saw my eyes." He said.

"Yep. And it could get bad very quickly if we don't do something about it." Dylan said.

"What can we do? He saw." Freddie replied.

"True, but I have something on him that could help us. Just get up and pretend that nothing happened." Dylan said and Freddie nodded, standing himself up and taking a deep breath.

"Come on." Dylan said and Freddie nodded, the two then leaving the classroom and walking down the hallway, finding Elliot looking over Jack and Riley sitting on the ground with a blank look on his face.

"You alright?" Dylan asked Jack when they reached them and Jack nodded, flinching slightly when Elliot touched an already forming bruise on his cheek bone. Looking over at Riley, Freddie noticed that he was watching him with fear filling his eyes.

"Your eyes." Riley said and Dylan walked over to him and knelt down.

"You were hallucinating again. Did you take your medication?" He asked quietly and Riley's attention turned to him, the look on his face making it obvious he hadn't.

"Where's your bag?" Dylan asked and Riley handed it to him, Elliot, Jack and Freddie watching as Dylan rifled through his stuff, pulling a bottle of pills out and handing a couple to Riley along with his water bottle.

"There. Better?" Dylan asked and Riley nodded as he was helped up.

"Come on. Let's get you to the nurses office." Dylan said as he handed Riley his bag and they began walking off, Dylan holding Riley's arm, glancing at Elliot, Jack and Freddie who looked confused and then turning away.

"Okay. Can someone please explain what just happened?" Jack asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Freddie said.

"Hey. Did he hurt you at all?" Elliot asked and Freddie shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Why?" He asked and Elliot pointed to the blood on his hand.

"Oh. That's nothing." Freddie replied, wiping his hands on his jeans and Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked and Freddie nodded.

"I don't think he is though." Freddie pointed at Jack and Elliot turned back to him.

"Right. You should go to the nurse too. I don't care what you say. Let's go." Elliot said and Jack sighed.

"There's no point arguing with him." He told Freddie who smiled when Elliot snapped Jack's chest.

"I can hear you dummy." He said before he pulled Jack along with him, Freddie tagging along behind them.

In the nurses office, Dylan was sitting on a chair next to the bed Riley was laying on holding his phone.

"Your dad will be here in 10 minutes." Dylan told Riley who nodded who was staring up at the ceiling.

"You know, I wish I could do what you can do. Maybe then I could find a cure for this stupid thing." Riley mumbled and Dylan sighed.

"You're a medical mystery, not a dying patient." Dylan said and Riley turned his head to look at him.

"You were there when the doctor told me that I could die early for no reason." Riley said.

"Yes, but he only said that because no one knows what you have is. And you're supposed to keep taking your medication or you could really hurt someone." Dylan said.

"I'm sick of taking them." Riley replied.

"Well too bad. I promised your mum that I would watch you and if that means stalking you to make sure that you take your pills then that's what I will do." Dylan said and Riley looked back up at the ceiling.

"My mum died when we were in preschool." Riley said.

"And I was with you guys when she passed away remember." Dylan replied and Riley slowly sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and staring at Dylan.

"I know I'm not the best to talk to, but I do know what you can do and I'm guessing so does your step-brother. Remember that you have more than just one gift. Use them for good." Riley said and Dylan nodded.

"Don't forget about your talents." Dylan said and Riley raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have any talents." He said.

"No supernatural ones, but you can play almost every single musical instrument. And you can draw really well too. Don't let those talents get away from you." Dylan said and Riley looked down at his shoes, the two staying silent until Riley's dad walked into the room, rushing over to Riley and looking him over.

"Thank you for looking after him Dylan. I have so much to repay you for." He said and Dylan put a hand on his shoulder.

"You owe me nothing. I mean it. I have to go, but I'll catch you guys later." He said and Riley's dad nodded, giving Riley a big hug that made Dylan smile as he walked out of the room to find Freddie, Jack and Elliot staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"What just happened there? You were all buddy-buddy with he and his dad and he punched me in the face." Jack said and Dylan sighed.

"It wasn't his fault. I know that makes no sense, but it wasn't. He's not a bad person." Dylan replied.

"Do you have a crush on him or something?" Freddie asked with a smirk and Dylan rolled his eyes.

"No, but I was there for them when his mother died and I also walk their dog." Dylan said.

"You seem to walk peoples dogs and then learn every detail about their lives down to the letter." Elliot said.

"I'm a good listener." Dylan shrugged and the others all raised their eyebrows making Dylan roll his eyes and then leave, going to his locker and opening it right as Lizzy did the exact same.

"You're here. Great." Lizzy said and Dylan slightly shook his head before silently getting his books out and then closing his locker, going to walk away when Lizzy grabbed his arm.

"Hey. I need to talk to you about something." She said and Dylan pulled his arm away.

"I'm not giving you anything." He said before going to walk away only to be stopped again.

"Please Dylan? You're the only one that'll actually listen." She said and Dylan stared into her eyes, sighing after a minute had passed.

"Fine. What's wrong?" He asked and Lizzy let his arm go and closed her locker before grabbing his arm again and pulling him into the girls bathroom, making sure it was empty and then locking the door.

"Okay. What's going on? This is the girls bathroom." Dylan said.

"I know. I found something though and I thought you should look at it." Lizzy said, pulling a smallish book out and handing it to him.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Clara's diary. Read the last entry." She said and Dylan flipped through the pages to the last page written in and read it.

_Dear diary,  
>So I finally have a plan on how to get Freddie. Take him into the forest to the lake and then just kiss him. I need A-grade flirting and my nicest look I can possibly do without overdoing it. He doesn't like heaps of make-up I don't think. Maybe I can even get him to stop thinking about that stupid girl in Seattle. Let's hope this works and his freakish step-brother doesn't show up and ruin everything.<em>

Reading the whole thing, Dylan felt as if someone had stabbed him in the heart and Lizzy knew it by the look on his face.

"Why did you show me this?" He asked.

"Because we both know she needs to be stopped. I might not be the nicest of people, but I know when she needs to be stopped. And I know when I should stop you from getting anymore hurt by her then you already have been." Lizzy said and Dylan looked down, closing the book a few seconds later and handing her the book back.

"When is she gonna do this?" He asked and Lizzy pulled out her phone.

"At lunch. I asked her earlier. She has no idea I have her diary. Don't tell her I told you this okay?" She asked and Dylan nodded, heading to open the door and Lizzy took him by surprise and hugged him tightly. Hugging her back after a few moments, the two stood like that for a good minute before they pulled away and both silently left the bathroom, giving each other small smiles before walking away from each other.

Later that day at lunch time, Freddie was heading towards the cafeteria when he was stopped by Clara who was wearing white skinny jeans with a pale pink belt, a white flowing crop top with gold straps and white heals, the small amount of make-up that was on making her eyes stand out.

"Hey." She said with a toothy smile and Freddie stepped back in shock.

"Hi. Where did you come from?" Freddie asked.

"Around. Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something." She said.

"Okay. What's up?" Freddie asked and she grabbed his hand.

"Follow me." She said before she pulled him behind her out of the school and across the road into the forest, Freddie following behind her in confusion to the river where he had spent most of the last full moon at.

"Why did you drag me all of the way out here?" He asked and Clara smiled and battered her eyelashes, instantly making Freddie uncomfortable.

"I wanted to ask you something. Something important." She said and he started backing away slowly when a strange look filled her eyes and she stepped closer, Freddie already knowing what was going on.

"I-I have a girlfriend." He said.

"She's not here is she? And I'm so much better than her. I bet she has her own boyfriend wherever she is already." Clara said and Freddie felt angry at that.

"She's not like that. And I love her." Freddie said and Clara grabbed his arms, making him stop in his tracks. In the corner of his eye, he suddenly saw something move and glancing towards it, he noticed Dylan who was half hidden behind a bush, staring right at Freddie with a finger to his lips. Turning back to Clara, Freddie quickly pulled away when he saw she was leaning in for a kiss and Clara suddenly looked mad, still advancing on him as he backed away from her.

"Just stay still. No one will have to know." Clara said.

"No. Just stop it." Freddie said and Clara leapt forward, pushing him into a tree and holding him to it. Before she could kiss him however, her bright green eyes went wide and her nails dug into Freddie's arms as an image filled her head.

In the vision, she and someone where kissing on a bed with only white sheets covering them, Clara straddling their lap and holding their face in her hands. At first look, it looked like the person under her could be Freddie, but as vision Clara started to kiss down the guys neck, the person who it really was, was revealed and he looked as if he had been crying, his eyes rimmed with red and slightly puffy. As vision Clara lifted her head to look down at him, his eyes stared into hers and Dylan's face filled her mind.

Snapping out of the vision, Clara's eyes went impossibly wider and she stared at Freddie who looked down at her in confusion and worry, her skin paler and her eyes full of shock and fear. Before he could react however, a growl from behind her and she and Freddie looked to see Dylan backing away from a large wolf, Clara quickly letting go of Freddie who stepped in front of her.

"Dylan? What the hell are you doing here?" Clara asked when he reached them, the vision she saw moments ago coming back into her head, and he said nothing, a look of fear evident on his face as the wolf was staring right at him. At Clara's voice however, the wolf looked over and when it saw her it snarled and focused in on her. As it went to attack though, Freddie ran forward and slammed into it, Clara screaming when Freddie was thrown through the air by the wolf, Freddie slamming into the ground and quickly rolling onto his feet snarling, his eyes bright yellow and claws and fangs on him, Clara falling silent and quickly backing up as far as she could while Freddie and the wolf circled each other.

Running at Freddie, Freddie swung his leg and booted the wolf in the side, throwing it into a tree and watching it fall to the ground and then get back up looking madder. It then ran back at him and leaped up, knocking Freddie off of his feet and pinning him to the ground.

"No!" Clara said and the wolf turned back to her, snarling. Freddie and Clara then both noticed that Dylan had disappeared and the wolf, who knew this, used the moment to start to advance on Clara.

"Hey, Wolfy, over here." Dylan yelled from the opposite side of Freddie facing Clara and it turned to look at Dylan right as Dylan lifted his hands and water from the lake went up into the air, Freddie getting up and quickly moving Clara out of the way as the water formed and ball and trapped the wolf in it, Dylan raising the ball into the air. Watching with horrified eyes, Clara looked at Dylan as a great gust of wind blew through and made her air and shirt fly around like crazy and she gasped when his eyes started to glow, one of his hands controlling the water while the other formed a mini tornado that hit the ground right near her and Freddie, making Clara scream again.

Hearing her scream, Dylan let the ball of water go and, as the wolf fell, quickly moved the mini tornado to catch it.

"Dylan, what are you going to do?" Freddie yelled over the noise of the noise of the wind and Dylan clenched his free hand, the earth beginning to shake and making Clara and Freddie fall to the ground while Dylan's eyes began to turn silver and glow more.

"Dylan stop it!" Clara screamed and Dylan looked at her, everything suddenly stopping and going quiet before a sound of an explosion blew from Dylan and a huge gust of wind blew the wolf across the river, it landing with a thud before getting up and limping away deeper into the forest.

"It's gone. For now anyway." Freddie said when he had gotten himself and Clara up and was looking across the river. Clara, who was beside him, nodded and then looked back at Dylan who looked pale and was shaking, his eyes back to their normal blue colour but drooping.

"Dylan, are you alright?" Clara asked and Freddie spun around, he and Clara rushing to Dylan's side as he began to sway.

"I… I need to… to…." Before he could finish his sentence however, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began to fall, Freddie quickly catching him and then laying him on the ground, Clara quickly checking his pulse and then lightly slapping his cheek to try and wake him with no luck.

"We should call an ambulance." Clara said after a few minutes had gone by and Freddie shook his head.

"If we do, they'll find out what he can do and we can't afford that." Freddie said.

"If you haven't noticed he's not waking up." Clara said and Freddie glared at her, making her recoil slightly.

"I'm a werewolf and Dylan can control the weather. In case YOU haven't noticed, that isn't exactly normal. Our only option is to wait for him to wake up. Unless of course you want us to be taken by men in black suits and tested on until we are driven insane or are killed." Freddie said and Clara sighed, standing and beginning to pace.

"This is so not good. We need to move him at least. The wolf could come back at any moment and we aren't exactly in a state to protect him." Clara said and Freddie sighed.

"If we move him we could disrupt something in him and possibly kill him. And I'm fine for a fight if I'm on guard." Freddie replied and Clara knelt back down next to Dylan and lifted up his arm, checking his pulse again and then laying his arm across his stomach. She then sighed and ran her fingers through her hair when suddenly Dylan's eyes flicked open and he gasped in air.

"Whoa. Deep breaths." Freddie said as he helped Dylan sat up and Dylan did as he was told, quickly managing to calm down and then weakly looking around.

"What happened?" He asked with a croaky voice and Freddie sighed, standing up and then helping Dylan up, holding his arm tightly when he swayed a little.

"Okay. Let's get the heck out of here. I've got the chills." Clara said and Freddie put Dylan's arm around his neck, his arm going around his back, the three slowly making their way through the forest, Dylan's face slowly getting its colour back.

"You saw something didn't you?" Dylan asked Clara as they walked back to the school and she crossed her arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

"Don't play stupid. I might not have seen your face but I could feel it. I'm connected to all types of magic and even the moon. I know you have visions Clara." Dylan replied and she stopped, the boys also stopping as well.

"How is that even possible?" Clara asked.

"Let's get back to the school and I'll explain it all then. I need to sit down." Dylan said and Freddie nodded, starting to walk again with Clara following closely behind.

Once the three teens had gotten back to the school and Freddie had gotten Dylan to his magic room in the old building, Clara having been shown to the room and sitting next to Dylan on a chair listening to him talk.

"So that two week long storm is because of you?" Clara asked when he had finished talking and he nodded.

"It's not like I did it on purpose." He said and Clara looked to the window.

"Is the reason it rains a lot because of you using magic?" Clara asked.

"Well, I'm not the only one with magic in this town. Just like Freddie isn't the only werewolf and you probably aren't the only person who has visions. Don't tell her I told you this but Miranda is a werewolf." Dylan said and Clara's eyes went wide.

"She is? How did you find out?" Clara asked.

"She told Freddie and I in this room and then she said something that made me want to curse her for a year." Dylan said.

"What'd she say?" Clara asked and Dylan looked down.

"It doesn't matter." Dylan replied.

"Yes it does. Come on. Just tell me." She said and Dylan sighed.

"It was about that day when we were younger right before my dad died at the lake. The day you pushed me in." Dylan said and Clara pursed her lips, an awkward silence filling the room. After a few moments, Clara got up and stood in front of Dylan, putting her hand under his chin and lifting it up slightly before leaning in and softly kissing him.

For 10 seconds Dylan sat in shock and let her kiss him, not really sure what was happening. After that, Dylan leaned more into the kiss, Clara's hand moving to his cheek before suddenly, Dylan pulled away and pushed his chair backwards and stood up.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted this." Clara said.

"I-it's not that I don't want to. I really, really like you Clara. I just... I don't want you to be with me just because I helped save you. It wouldn't be real." Dylan said and Clara sighed, walking closer and grabbing his hands.

"Okay. But what about after my hero feelings are gone?" Clara asked.

"If you still have feelings after it's worn off then we can deal with it then. Until then, maybe we can just be friends." Dylan said hopefully and Clara smiled.

"Of course." She said and Dylan weakly smiled back at her before leaning in and kissing her gently on the cheek.

"I'm going to head to class. I'll see you later?" Dylan asked and Clara nodded, watching as he grabbed his bag and then opened the door, looking back at Clara before leaving the room, leaving Clara alone and walking towards his class.

Sitting in his sheriff's office, Leonard was looking through security footage from his house from the past 2 weeks, since the wolf bit Freddie and he started acting weird.

Looking at the footage of his backyard, Leonard paused it when he noticed it was at the night when Freddie jumped out of the window. Sighing, Leonard fast forwarded it to the next morning and stopped it suddenly when he saw Freddie leap back into the yard at super speed. Rewinding and playing at when Freddie hopped into the yard, Leonard noticed a slight yellow glare coming from his eyes and, thinking it was a glitch, he cleared the image slightly and then zoomed in, gasping when he saw the fangs and claws Freddie was sporting. Gathering himself together, Leonard pressed play and continued watching, watching how Freddie swayed slightly and fell to his knees as his face and hands went back to normal, falling backwards and just lying in the grass.

Pausing the video, Leonard went back and took the part of the video with Freddie in it out, his finger hovering over the button for a moment before he hit delete and the image was gone for good.


End file.
